The Power of Four: Year 1
by itshannieee
Summary: Willow Malfoy, adopted sister of Draco starts school alongside her brother, Harry Potter and friends. Look how the first year changes for the golden trio with the addition of a new friend. Set during HP: The Philosophers Stone. The adventure is set in the Canon Universe with a twist. Part one in a planned series. No romance in this instalment but eventual oc/fw in later Fics.
1. Diagon Alley

Diagon alley was bustling with people; families with children preparing to go back or start school, as well as everyday people going about their business. Willow loved it, the shops, the smells and the energy. She hardly ever had a chance to visit so every time she did she tried to oak everything in, every minute detail. Following behind her adopted family, Willow watched as the crowd separated for them almost subconsciously. The Malfoys walked with an air of arrogance surrounding them, a regal grace in all of their movements. Lucius and Narcissa both walking quickly as they disliked being out among what they called the _riffraff of_ _the wizard world._ Draco adopted their parents' arrogant stride, while Willow practically vibrated with energy, her liquid silver eyes darting around with glee as she took in her surroundings. Finally stopping in a less busy section of the district, Lucius turned towards his children, watching with piercing steel grey eyes as they came to a stop in front of him.

"You have two hours to get your wands, and pick out an _appropriate_ pet. We will meet back here at exactly 1pm" He instructed, aiming the 'appropriate' towards Willow who was barley paying attention.

"Certainly father" Draco said, his excitement for getting his first wand overpowering his desire to appear older and mature.

"Your mother and I will pick up your robes, and other school supplies. You will behave. And you will remember that your actions are a reflection on us." Lucius threatened, feeling a sense of satisfaction when both children paled slightly before adopting perfect blank masks. His children had been raised in the correct way, fitting their pureblood status.

"Yes Father," Willow replied. Making sure her voice held no emotion.

Narrowing his eyes more, Lucius nodded his head before turning on his heel and stalking off into the crowd.

After they left Willow tuned towards Draco and also instantly allowed the pureblood mask of arrogance to fall. Punching her brother in the arm, she excitedly dragged him towards Olivanders wand shop. Getting their first wands was a big deal and even Draco ,who had recently started to act more and more like their father couldn't help but be excited. Willow couldn't blame him for the change really, she knew it was his way of protecting himself and by proxy her, but still she missed her brother more each passing day as he slowly tuned into their father.

"I wonder what core I will have," Willow mused as they entered the cluttered shop, "Unicorn hair, no phoenix feather or maybe dragon heart string..."

Draco let out an arrogant breath of air, "I will have the same as father most likely," he said

"Well I want one that's completely unique," Willow said with excitement as Mr. Olivander noticed them

"On your way to Hogwarts?" he asked

"What's it to you?" Draco replied just as Willow said "yes,"

Smiling at the two children he beckoned them closer, "Which one of you would like to go first?"

Draco stepped forward after Willow nodded at him, "I will,"

"Good, Good, now let see, a Malfoy yes?" Mr. Olivander said, staring intently at Draco as he nodded. "I remember your parent's wands, your mothers an 11inch Elmwood with unicorn hair and your fathers an 18inch Elmwood with Dragon string- Both quite powerful wands."

Disappearing into the back of the shop he appeared moments later carrying a few boxes, "now let's try this one," he said.

Draco picked up the wand and gave it a wave; the crashing boxes however told him that this wasn't his wand.

"Perhaps not," Ollivander said before handing him another. This continued for a few moments, until finally Draco was passed a wand which caused a thrill of power to rush through him.

"Yes, Yes, I think we have it." Ollivander said, "A 10inch Hawthorn with unicorn hair, a great wand for charms. Quite springy." Draco smirked proudly as he paid for his wand, pocketing it before standing aside for his sister to approach.

Squealing in delight Willow clapped for her brother, "well done Dray," she said.

"Now what about you dear," Ollivander said, looking at the small girl with waist lengthen black curly hair and silver eyes. "Let us see what wand picks you,"

Getting her wand took longer, and after 20 minutes Draco announced he was leaving to go look at quidditch supplies as he already had his wand and was bored waiting.

"I have an idea," Ollivander said before once again going back towards the back room, the box he brought back was extremely old and covered in a thick layer of dust.

Taking out the white wand, Ollivander placed it into Willows hand, watching as it admitted a powerful white light that surrounded her and lifted her lightly off the ground.

"Remarkable," Olivander said staring at the small girl in wonder, "it would appear that you my dear child will go on to remarkable things, this is the last wand of its kind, I only ever acquired two. It's truly extraordinary, A 9inch aspen wood, with the tail feather of a thunderbird. Not a wand of my own making but instead the last known wand made by Shikoba Wolfe."

Willow couldn't help but be shocked looking at the almost white wand in her hand.

"Though I shouldn't be surprised, your father was that last person who I sold a thunderbird tail wand to. Look here at the ancient etchings in the handle. Yes, yes, a truly great wand."

Finally registering his words Willow looked up quickly, "My father?" she asked.

Willow had been adopted by the Malfoys when she was a baby; she had no idea who her blood family were.

"Oh yes, I remember it like it was yesterday," he began but cut off when the door opened setting of a soft chime from the bell.

A loud voice bellowing out "Ello, Mr. Ollivander," A small boy with black hair and broken glasses walked it, followed by a towering man dressed in fur and leathers.

Willow took an involuntary step away from the imposing figure, which sent her crashing into a tower of wands. The boy approached her and helped her to stand, he was only slightly taller than her, and she was quite small for her age. Smiling at him Willow finally noticed the lightning shaped scar on his head. "Thank you," she said

Harry found himself blushing when the girl smiled at him, "It's no problem," he said, bending down to pick up the boxes.

"That's okay 'Arry, Mr. Ollivander 'ere can do that with a flick of 'is wand," Hagrid said, approaching the two children.

Willow had known who this boy was but the giant man had just confirmed it, standing before her was Harry Potter aka the-boy-who-lived. "You also startin 'ogwarts' this year?" Hagrid asked the girl.

Willow mentally shook herself before smiling at the man. Taking a closer look he wasn't remotely scary his eyes were open and kind. "Yes, I am." She said "I can't wait, it's so exciting,"

Harry laughed at the girl's reaction, her face light up when she spoke and her eyes took on a mischievous glint.

Turning to face Harry Willow spoke, "my names Willow, but you can call me Wills, What's your name?" she asked

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he responded, holding out his hand to shake.

Smiling again Willow looked at his hand in confusion before realising he wanted to shake hands "it's a pleasure Harry," she said shaking his hand, and watching as his smile grew

"You know most wizards and witches don't do this it's a muggle thing," she added.

"Oh," he said releasing her hand. Unsure if he had made a mistake.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "are you getting your first wand?"

"Yes," he replied

"Well Mr. Harry, Harry Potter," Willow said with a smirk, "I wish you good luck,"

Harry looked at the odd girl and smiled, "Thanks?" he said unsure as to why he needed luck

Hagrid watching their interaction smiled, "Come along now 'Arry, let's get you kitted out," he said.

Noticing how nervous Harry looked Wills grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Ollivander. Smiling up at the giant man before giving Harry a nudge forwards she said, "Look after him for me would you mister, I would like at least one other friend in September apart from my brother,"

"I'll do my best miss..." Hagrid replied

Finishing the sentence for him Willow said "Miss Willow," deliberately not mentioning her family name.

Smiling at the girl who had single handily made Harry feel more at ease Hagrid held out a hand, re-enacting hers and Harry's earlier exchange. "Well Miss Willow, I Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at 'Ogwarts promise to do my best,"

Laughing, Willow waved at Harry before she ran out of the shop she only had an hour left to find herself a familiar. "See you in September Harry, Hagrid," she shouted.

Ollivander watching their exchange with interest smiled, "interesting," he said, before he started to try and find Harry his wand.

Willow walked thought the bustling streets with a skip in her step. She knew she should probably find Draco but she was enjoying the solitude for once. She and Draco were hardly ever apart, which wasn't really a bad thing as he was her best friend but it did eventually get grating.

Noticing the sign for Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Willow approached it with glee; she loved pranks but never got a chance to do them. Looking around with caution Willow rushed inside, hoping nobody who knew her parents saw her, if Lucius or Narcissa ever caught either her or Draco acting childish they were punished, especially Willow as it was ' _improper for a witch of her standing to behave like a common buffoon'_ and god forbid their aunt Walburga ever caught them doing anything she deemed improper. Willow still has nightmares about the crucio curse their aunt had used on her during their last visit before she died. She had to be sent to St. Muglos to recover simply for refusing to punish a house elf.

Looking around the shop Willow saw all sorts of cool items, such as Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start and No-Heat Fireworks. Grabbing a selection of items Willow suddenly found herself on the floor with the breath knocked out of her and a weight on top of her. Looking down all she could see a mass of bright red hair.

"Blood hell Freddie, look at what you made me do now!" shouted the redhead on her, the voice sounding young but slightly older then Draco's.

"Oi! you idiot it wasn't my fault," argued back a similar voice, Freddie Willow assumed.

"Yes it was if you hadn't tripped me I wouldn't have fallen!" the weight shouted.

Realising they would continue to argue and that she was losing the feeling in her legs, Willow finally shouted at the pair "Shut up and get the blood hell off me you idiots!" the words coming out as a slight groan.

George startled, finally realising he was squishing a girl, jumping up he looked down shocked. On the ground looking up was a small girl, her jet black curly hair fanned out and a red tint on her cheeks. Letting out a sheepish chuckle George held out a hand, noticing that the girl had dropped a load of prank items. "Sorry about that," he said.

Taking his hand Willow sent him a glare, before sending his approaching clone another.

Fred looked at the girl, also sending her a sheepish smile, "yeah it was my bad,"

Letting out a breath of air, Willow shook her head, "its fine," before allowing silence to fall between them.

The awkward silenc however didn't last long as on the ground on eof the no heat fireworks set off, exploding violently and covering them all in sparkles of golden light.

The trio stood there for a moment before they all burst out laughing. Finally, after calming down Fred introduced himself, "I'm Fred, and this is George" he said indicating to his twin

"Or I'm Fred and he's George," George said seconds later.

Then together they said, "We're Forge and Gred, Gred and Forge"

Laughing at their antics Willow introduced herself, making sure to once again not mention her family name. "I'm willow, but you can call me Wills. Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked

Fred smiled at the girl, "yes, we're starting our third year,"

"Cool, I'm going to be a first year starring next week," Willow said.

"Our brother Ron's starting then," George said, before exchanging a mischievous smirk with Fred.

"So, Wills have you heard about the troll?" George asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Willow looked at the twins, "Troll?" she asked.

"Yes, the troll that decides your house?" Fred said, following his brothers lead.

"The one you have to fight," George added.

Laughing Willow said "you expect me to believe that first years have to fight a troll in order to be sorted into their houses?"

Simultaneously they nodded and said "yes,"

Laughing harder, Willow said, "Sorry boys, you'll have to try harder than that to scare me. I know there's no troll."

Acting dramatically hurt that she didn't believe them Fred held his chest, and put on a fake posh accent "are you calling us liar's good lady,"

Doing the same Willow replied, "I would never my good sirs, I simply meant to say I think you're mistaken," Causing them all to laugh.

Suddenly a woman's voice interrupted them all, "Fred, George! Get here this minute; you know you're not allowed to buy things from this shop. I swear if I get one more complain about your behaviour this year I will-"her speech cut off when she noticed the young girl standing with her sons.. "Oh hello dear, they haven't been bothering you have they?" Molly Weasley asked.

Willow looked at the woman in front of her, she had kind eyes surrounded by laugh lines and bright red hair that gave her a wild look, yet Willow felt comfortable, safe. "No, ma'am," she said.

Seeing their mothers distraction Fred grabbed George by the back of his collar and ran, shouting goodbye to Wills. "We'll see you in September short stuff," he said

"Yeah bye Wills," Fred shouted as they made their escape.

Molly watched her sons, "excuse me dear," she said politely, before bellowing after her sons, "GET BACK HERE NOW YOU TWO! I SWEAR YOU ARE WORSE THAN CHILDREN. JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HERES ABOUT THIS!" following after then at a quick pace.

Willow stood there in shock for a moment before breaking down laughing. Picking up her prank stuff which had been waiting on the floor during all of this, she quickly paid and made her way towards the owl emporium.

Picking out a small white owl with brown end feathers Willow decided to name him Eros after th go o love. Noticing the time Willow rushed towards the meeting point, hoping she wouldn't be late.

Catching sight of Draco along the way, still standing outside the quidditch shop she grabbed him.

"Come on Dray, Father is waiting," she said, ignoring his friends who she disliked. They were all simpletons, who enjoyed making others feel bad, with the exception of maybe Blaise who wasn't there.

Draco looked at her as she kept running, pulling him with her. "Unhand me Willow! What if father sees us. You're making a spectacle of yourself!" he said. Trying to escape her grip.

"we're going to be late unless we hurry!" Willow shouted back before crashing into somebody, almost dropping her owl, Eros.

Looking back at Draco's face Willow knew it was bad, his normally alabaster skin had gone white and his eyes held horror. Turning slowly Willow felt herself pale. "F-Father, I'm S-sorry, I was rushing to m-meet you," Willow said, before cutting off her excuses seeing his anger grow as she spoke.

Lucius was furious but knew he couldn't act on it here, instead he grabbed Willow and made his way towards the floo-way. Draco following behind sending Willow worried looks as they arrived back at the manor.

Arriving back at Malfoy manor Willow had pulled on her pureblood mask, she no longer showed the fear she was feeling. Instead she looked at her father with a blank expression.

"Draco, take your sisters things to her room," Lucius instructed watching as his son struggled with his desire to help his sister and his own fear. "NOW"

Sending willow a look of sadness and regret Draco approached her to take her wand and owl, once out of sight of Lucius mouthing _Sorry_

Once Draco was gone Lucius exploded with anger, screaming at Willow for her behaviour and its reflection on him. He always reacted worse to her actions, Willow thought it was because she was adopted.

Finally when he was finished he withdrew his wand. "are you ready to take your punishment now," he asked.

Willow knowing that is she spoke he would just make it worse stood passively, showing no fear on her face.

"Crucio" Lucius said, hitting the child with the unforgivable curse.

Willow tried to contain her screams, knowing Draco would be listening and suffer when he heard. However, after a few moments she couldn't hold them back. Tears fell freely down her face as she experienced pain so server her eyes started to black out. Eventually after what could have been minutes or hours it stopped.

"Stand up," Lucius said in a cold voice.

Forcing her body to obey Willow stood on shaking legs.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes father," Willow said, her voice coming out in a broken whisper.

"Good, get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again until you have to leave for Hogwarts."

Walking out of the room with her head held up took everything out of Willow as soon as the door closed her knees gave out and her vision swam. However, before she hit the ground small arms encompassed her.

"Come on Will, I've got you," Draco whispered to his sister, helping her to stand and practically carrying her towards her room.

Putting her on her bed, Draco looked as her body convulsed slightly, "why do you always anger father, why can't you act how he wants us to?" he asked

Willow, focusing on her brother gave a weak smile, "because Dracie, I won't become him," she said

"But, he'll keep punishing you," he whispered, allowing his fear to show.

"I'll be fine, I'm a fighter," Willow said, before pulling Draco down with her, "come on, sleep with me tonight, I don't want to be alone" she said as another convulsion went through her.

Draco lay down; although it wasn't late he knew he couldn't leave Willow like this.

"I think I'll go stay with uncle Sev until we go to school next week," she whispered just as sleep took her.


	2. Uncle Sev

Severus looked at the two children standing before him, masking his emotion and revealing none of his disgust. When he received the owl the previous night from Draco he knew it wouldn't be great, but seeing Willow barley able to stand broke his heart. Although he had hated Sirius, he had loved Liana as a friend and seeing her daughter who was practically her clone in such a state made his heart ache. When he had apperated to the manor to pick up the two pre-teens he hadn't expected Willow to be in such a state.

"What did you do this time?" he asked in a droll voice once they had returned to his home.

"Got caught running after knocking into father" Willow replied.

Severus made a noise of contemplation, "You know not to act up in your father's presence." He responded, making sure to keep his voice monotone and disinterested.

"I know uncle Sev," Willow said.

After a moment of silence Draco spoke up, "Uncle would it be okay for Willow to stay here for a few days? Only, I think it best if father has a chance to calm down."

Looking at willow Severus nodded, "You may stay. You may use this opportunity to read ahead in your studies."

Willow, grateful to be away from her father and his punishments smiled, "Thank you." She said. She didn't mind the condition as she loved learning and with her photographic memory she found it both easy and fun.

Draco looked around nervously before announcing, "I should be off, father will be expecting me."

Severus looked at his god son, "would you like me to apperate you or do you want to use floo powder?" he asked.

"Floo powder," Draco responded.

Approaching his sister Draco engulfed her in a hug. Whispering in her ear, "look after yourself and try to get better,"

Willow responded, "I will Dracie, Don't worry."

Finally, after Draco had returned Willow turned to Severus, Running up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a giant hug she lost herself in the security he offered. Crying in both frustration of being powerless and fear for the future.

After a few moments Severus released the child, "are you finished?" he asked in the same monotone voice

Sniffing once, Willow nodded before croaking out "yes,"

Looking down at the girl he considered a daughter Snape nodded once, "good. Now go and unpack your things. I expect you to excel in all of your classes, especially potions, so learn the content of your textbook."

Smiling at Severus Willow grabbed her small bag and wandered up the stairs of the moderately sized home.

As soon as she was out of sight Severus allowed the anger he felt to show. He had hoped now that Walburga was dead, Lucius would be more lenient with Willows punishments but it would appear he has become even harsher. However, he knew he couldn't act. To go against the Malfoy family would be impossible, all he could do was offer his support and love to both children when they needed it.

After a few days of peace Snape was proud to see that Willow had indeed read all of her textbooks and even some more advanced books from his own private library. She was proving to be an exceptional witch, able to reproduce complex potions after reading the instructions once and master spells which most would need weeks to perfect. However, he was disturbed to see that she also knew quite a number of dark curses and hexes.

When asked, she would shrug and simply say, "Father and Aunt Walburga were fond of them,"

"You will be returning home today," Snape announced to the girl, showing no reaction as she noticeably paled at the thought.

"Do you think father will have calmed down now?" she asked quietly

"I would expect that if you remain quiet and unseen, he will not notice your return. You will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow morning so you needn't worry." He said, offering her a rare half smile.

Willow nodded at his words, "What's Hogwarts like really Uncle Sev?" she asked.

Snape considered her words, remembering his own torturous days at Hogwarts. "It is a great school," he finally said

Rolling he eyes she let out a half laugh, "Come on, tell me something properly," she said.

"Do not roll you eyes Willow," Snape chided, before continuing, "I suppose Hogwarts to you will be an exceptional opportunity. You will be free and under the care of some of the greatest witches and wizards the magical world has to offer."

"Like you," willow said seriously.

"I... Thank you," Snape said before, touched at her high option.

"So do you think I will be in Slytherin like you and father," Willow asked.

Snape considered for a moment, knowing that the girl before him exhibited many different qualities. "You would do well in Slytherin," he responded, "but were you will end up is a mystery for the sorting hat,"

"I hope I do." Willow said, "Then maybe father will be proud,"

"Your father will be proud no matter what," Snape said, smiling at Willows look of jaded disbelief, "Fine, I will be proud no matter what," he corrected.

Smiling brightly Willow hugged Severus, "thank you," she said.

"Now are you ready to return home?" he asked.

"Yes," Willow replied.

Getting back to the manor Willow was happy to see that both mother and father were out, meaning she was free to hide out in her room and read in peace.

"How are you feeling," a voice asked causing Willow to jump

Turning to face her brother Willow smiled, "I'm good now Dracie," she said

Scowling, "don't call me that," Draco responded

Laughing at his serious face, "don't be so serious Draco, you're starting to look like father," she said

Draco paled lightly before resuming his face, "father is a great man," he said.

Arching an eyebrow Willow looked at Draco with disbelief. "Do you really believe that Dracie," she asked

"He is," Draco responded hotly, "he just sometimes acts..." unable to find the words Willow jumped in.

"He acts like a monster." She filled in.

Shocked Draco took a step forward, "Willow!" he chastised, scared that she could act so defiantly after her recent punishment. He worried for her.

"What Draco, it's nothing you haven't thought yourself a thousand times or more," she reasoned.

"But I would never say it. He is our father. He is a great wizard."

Willow, lacking the energy to argue with her brother just shook her head. Choosing to not argue, she instead changed the conversation, "so Draco, are you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked

Happy for the switch Draco nodded, "yes, but I still think it is outrageous that first years aren't allowed their own brooms or to try out for house team." He said arrogantly.

Willow shook her head, Lucius had told her she wasn't allowed to try out for quidditch as it was _unseemly_ for a witch of her standing to play the game, much to her disappointment. She loved flying, and without being boastful she was an exceptional flyer, finding solace in it.

"You have read through your textbooks haven't you?" she asked.

Draco snorted, "That's what schools for," he said.

Shaking her head, "at least read the start of the potions book tonight," she said, "Uncle Sev won't be impressed if you end up melting your cauldron the first lesson," she added.

"Fine, I suppose you've already read them all," Draco said, knowing his sister was a bookworm.

"and some more advanced books," Willow said with a wink. "I can help you," she offered.

"I'll be okay," Draco responded, not wanting to help as he wanted to prove himself to father.

"Suit yourself," Willow said, standing to leave.

"Were are you going," Draco asked.

"To say goodbye to the house elves," Willow said.

"You know if father catches you you'll be punished again," he said.

"Then I won't be caught," Willow said.

Following her, Draco continued, "I don't see why you treat them like people, they're less than servants."

"Stop Draco. They have feelings, and they're always nice to us," Willow said.

"But-"

"No buts Draco, you don't have to treat them with respect, but I will." She said.

"Fine." Draco grumbled

"Mistress Willow!" shouted a house elf.

"Hello Dobby," Willow said with a smile, much to Dracos disgust.

"Mistress Willow! Yous is feeling better now? Worried I was when I saw the sate yous was in." The house elf exclaimed.

"I'm okay now Dobby, thank you" Willow replied smiling.

"Don't thank them," Draco sneered.

"Draco!" Willow chided before turning back to house elf, "we just wanted come say goodbye before tomorrow as we won't get chance when father returns, we're going to Hogwarts in morning."

"Will miss the young mistress, Dobby will." Said house elf.

"I'll miss you to Dobby," Willow said, seeing his large eyes full up with tears she stepped forward, "don't cry, we'll be back at Christmas," she said.

"Dobby will count the days missus," he promised.

Smiling, Willow tuned to leave, "bye Dobby" shouted over her shoulder.

Walking towards their wing of the house Draco turned to Willow, "why must keep acting like this?"

"Like what?" Willow replied.

"You continuously do things that mother and father would disapprove of, that they would punish you for. Aren't afraid?" He asked.

Looking at him with a smile willow said, "you won't tell them will you?"

"No," Draco admitted.

"So there is no problem," willow said, "anyway we'll be free of them tomorrow,"

Nodding softly Draco replied "I suppose, both not forever like you said, we'll be home for Christmas and knowing father he'll punish you for your behaviour at Hogwarts if he dislikes it."

"Then I suppose I should enjoy myself while I can, I'll punished either way. I can either be punished for trying to please father and failing or I can be punished for acting how I want."

"If just tried harder," Draco reasoned

"- that doesn't work, he hates me. He's always been harsher with me." Willow said plainly.

"But, I've punished to," Draco replied

"I know Dracie. It matter anyway I won't deliberately go out of my way to be punished." Willow said.

"Good, I hate to see you in pain like that." Draco said.

"Same." Willow agreed.

Watching as Draco turned leave willow called out, "you know Dray, no matter what happens when we go Hogwarts you'll always my brother and I will always love you."

Looking embarrassed Draco blushed, "I love to Wills,"


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

"You're certain that you have packed everything?" Lucius asked.

"Yes father," both Draco and Willow said.

Nodding his head once, Lucius clicked his fingers summoning a house elf. "Take these to Kings Cross Station, platform 9 and ¾." He instructed.

Apperating a moment later Willow let out a breath. Although used to the mode of transport it was still quite disorientating. It felt as though she was pressed very hard from all directions; unable to breathe as though iron bands were tightening around her chest; eyeball forced back into her head; ear-drums pushed deeper into his skull.

Turning to face her parents Willow noted that Narcissa actually looked quite upset. Her usually stoic features were tinged with sadness.

"You will remember to behave in a way that is acceptable." Luscious spoke, "associate only with those of pure blood, and remember that you are Malfoys, you are the best. Act like it."

"Yes father," Draco said, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Wow go find a seat." Lucius said, turning and apperating without a goodbye, followed quickly by Narcissa who looked like she wanted to say something.

Standing there for a moment Willow let out a breath, noticing Dobby standing there with their bags she smiled. "Would you mind putting my trunk on the train please Dobby," she asked after picking up Eros's cage.

"Certainly miss," the House elf said, clicking his fingers and vanishing the chest.

Seeing Draco looking around Willow tapped his shoulder, "I'm going to find a seat. Crabble and Goyle are standing in the far corner," she said pointing out the two brutish preteens.

Draco nodded, "You'll be joining us?" he asked

Shaking her head Willow smiled at her brother, "No thanks Draco. You know I can't stand them. But you go on, I'll get dobby to put your trunks on the train." She said

Looking torn Draco nodded before weaving his way through the crowd. The Goyles and Crabbles were both families who were deemed acceptable by Lucius, but honestly Willow couldn't stand the two boys. They were rude, loud, mean and stupid. She had been secretly been holding out hope the one or both of them would be squibs. How Draco put up with them Willow couldn't fathom, she supposed it was their ability to simply do as he instructed without thought. Mindless drones.

Getting on the train, Willow walked down the aisle before coming to a stop in front of an empty compartment. Opening the doors she sat down and pulled out a book on human transfiguration. Sitting there for a moment Willow jumped when she heard the door to her compartment open.

"Hi," a familiar voice spoke

Looking up Willow smiled when she saw Harry, "Hello, Harry, Harry potter," Willow said

"Would you mind If I joined you?" Harry asked, his hesitant voice making it so that Willow had to lean forward to hear him over the noise of the station and the gathering crowd.

"Sure thing," willow said happily. After he had taken a seat she put away her book, shrinking its size without a word or wand and placing it in her pocket. "So Harry, are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" she asked

"Sure thing," he said, "I just hope that I'm not too far behind?" he responded

"What do you mean?" Willow asked

"I lived with my aunt and uncle, they're muggles. I only found out about magic the day I meat you in Diagon alley," Harry said

Feeling her eyes open in astonishment, "really?" Wow," Willow said, before adding, "but I wouldn't worry a lot of students at Hogwarts are muggle born so you won't be alone in not knowing much,"

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm a pure blood," Willow said, adding "both of my parents were magical. At least, I think they were I was adopted by another pureblood family after my parent died when I was a baby."

"So you've always known about magic?" Harry said

"Yup, It's an everyday thing to me, the same as air and water," Willow said

"Amazing," Harry said his eyes sparkling at the possibilities.

Hearing the train instructor call out Willow turned to look out of the window.

"Are your family out there?" Harry asked

"No. Father and mother had to leave and my brother is on the train somewhere." Willow said

"Brother?"" Harry asked

"Draco." Willow responded, "He's really a great brother, he just hides it behind his arrogance and pratishness." Willow joked

"Draco?" Harry asked pulling a face as he said the name

Giggling, Willow nodded, "I know, it's rather awful. Some names are in our society are. They're family names passed down for centuries, I'm just glad I kept my original name when I was adopted. Imagine what I would be called." Willow said.

Feeling the train start to pull away, Harry asked, "how long does it take to get to the school?"

"I'm not too sure, a few hours I think," Willow said.

The sliding of the door caused both of them to look up. A gangly looking redhead stood there, "do you mind if I join you," he asked.

"Sure," Willow said.

"Have a seat," Harry offered at the same time.

The red head slumped down next to Willow, landing heavily. "Thanks, I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly."

"Pleasure, I'm Willow," Willow said, knowing that if either Draco or her father saw her with a Weasley she would be punished, they were what Lucius called _blood traitors._

"You know I heard Harry potter is going to Hogwarts this year," Ron said.

Harry laughed, "Yes, I've heard,"

Turning to look at the other boy Ron gasped, "Crikey, that you. You're him. Harry Potter,"

"Hi," Harry said, sending an amused look at Willow who was hiding a smile behind her hands.

"Do you have the- you know- scar?" Ron asked Harry. Whose hair today was coving the lightening shaped mark.

Pushing his hair out of the way, Ron gasped again "wicked."

Willow turned to look at Ron again, noticing the similarities between him and the twins she met in Gambol and Japes. "Ron, are you related to Fred and George?" she asked

Ron looked at the girl sitting next to him, "sure they're some of my brothers. How do you know them?" he asked, he knew he had never met Willow before, he was sure he would remember her.

"I met them in Diagon alley the other day," Willow said.

"Do you have many, brothers that is?" Harry asked

"Five brothers all older than me, and a younger sister, 3 brothers are at Hogwarts here the other two are older" Ron said

"Cool, Willows got a brother at Hogwarts as well." Harry said

Ron who was about to ask was interrupted by the door slamming open and Fred and George appearing.

"Ronnykins" the twin who Willow assumed was George said.

Ron flushed red, "What are you two doing?" he asked hotly, embarrassed by the name.

"We heard a whisper-" said Fred.

"-A tale-" continued George

"-A legend," they said together

"That Harry potter was on the train," Fred finished.

Harry smiled at the twins, "hi"

The twins seeing Harry jumped down either side of him, "so Harry tell us. Do you remember the night you did it?" George asked

"erm-" Harry went to speak before Willow interrupted

"Really?! What a crap thing to ask,"

Finally noticing her, the twins smiled, "Ahh Wills, please to see you again," they said simultaneously, before turning back to Harry, "well..." they pressed

"No," Harry said, much to their disappointment.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll forgive you," They said.

"Do you always speak at the same time?" Harry asked

"No," they said simultaneously. "Orange, book, dragon, pencil, toad eyes," they then said quickly, without breath.

"I bet you practised that for hours," Willow said, laughing at the wink Fred sent her.

"We'll never reveal our secrets," Fred said nodding at George.

Standing the twin stepped towards the door, "we'll be seeing you all when you get to Hogwarts." Fred said.

"Yeah, enjoy the troll," George added walking out.

After they had walked out Harry turned to look at Ron and Willow, "Troll?" he asked nervously.

"Don't ask," Ron said looking slightly alarmed, "they're just being prats."

Willow lost herself as the boys started to talk, only starting to pay attention when the trolley lady came by.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked

Willow contemplated it for a minute, but before she could buy anything Harry pulled out a few gold galleons, announcing, "I'll take the lot."

Looking at the money willow was shocked.

"Wow" Ron said in awe

Eating some of the sugary feast, Willow was amused by Harry's shock at everything. Forgetting he had grown up a muggle.

"Is there really every flavour?" he asked

"Yup, George swears he had a bogey one once," Ron said

"Gross, I had a sprout one before," Willow said

"What card did you get?" Ron asked after Harry said "cool,"

"Dumbledore," Harry said

"Cool, I've got about 6 of him," Ron said

"About 10," Willow offered.

"were did he go?" Harry asked seeing Dumbledore vanish

"Well, you can't expect him to stand around all day can you," Ron said.

"Awfully boring," Willow said.

After another half an hour the group had moved on to talking about magic, "so can you do any yet?" Harry asked both Ron and Willow

Willow knowing that her mastery of magic would cause both Ron and Harry to be jealous, shrugged, "I know a few, but growing up around magic its nothing." She lied.

"I know one, Fred and George taught it me," Ron said excitedly

Pulling out an old and shabby looking rat Ron got out his wand, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron said, making Willow laugh.

When nothing happened, nit that Willow was surprised Harry spoke up "I think maybe the lied to you," he said

Ron was about to try again when the door once again opened and a girl's voice asked "have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one."

Looking at the door Willow saw a young girl standing there, she was small with pale skin and extremely brushy brown hair.

"No sorry," Harry spoke up, the girl however was no longer paying attention. Her eyes were narrowed on Ron who was still trying to turn his rat Scabbers Yellow.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She said stepping into the compartment. Her tone made Willow want to roll her eyes, it reminded her of Draco when he was acting like their father.

When the spell once again failed she turned her nose up, "are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "It's not very good is it?" Willow sent Harry a look, "of corse, I've only practiced some simple ones myself," he said "for example, Occulus repairo," she said, waving her wand at Harry's glasses and instantly fixing them. The smell caused Ron to sneer slightly as he set the still brown Scabbers down on the bench next to him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

The girl looked at Harry with astonishment, "I know you." She said, "You're Harry potter. I've read all about you." She said offering her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you are?" The girl asked Ron

"Ronald Weasley," Ron said unfortunately he was mid chew and spat a few crumbs out at Hermione.

Looking slightly ill Hermione turned to Willow, "and you?" she asked

"Willow," Willow said, raising an eyebrow when it looked like the girl was going to ask for more than that.

Turning back to Ron, Hermione stood to leave, "you know, you three should probably get changed into your robes. I expect that we'll be arriving soon. Also you've got dirt on your nose" Ending with that she flounced out of the compartment.

"Well, she was lovely," Ron said sarcastically, scrubbing at his nose.

Standing Willow turned to her trunk, "she is right thought, we should get changed." She said.

After they had all changed they noticed the train slowing down. Once they had arrived they found themselves getting caught up in the crowd as students rushed about disembarking.

Hagrid's loud voice bellowed out, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FOLLOW ME!"

Harry approached the giant man, "hello Hagrid," he said smiling

"'Ello Harry, Willow," the giant said nodding at both. "You guys follow me now," he said

Trailing after Hagrid, the students approached a lake which had dozens of boats lined up. The three got into a small boat, and together along with all of the other first years they crossed the lake, gasping as they took in the amazing view of the massive castle which would be their home for the next seven years.

Willow tried to look around for Draco, but in the crowd she couldn't see him.

Once they reached the castle Willow wandered away from the two boys distracted by the paintings on the wall.

Hearing the crowd go silent Willow looked up to see her brother talking to Harry.

"so its true then," Draco said, his voice so much arrogance even their father would be envious, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

At the sound of Harry's name the muttering started up again.

Draco ignored them holding out his hand he said, "The names Draco. Draco Malfoy,"

Harry recognised the name, but he couldn't believe this boy was related to willow. He was so arrogant whereas she was the first friend he had ever made. Hearing Ron snigger at the name Harry half turned to his newest friend.

"Think my names funny do you?" Draco sneered. "No need to ask who you are... red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be another Weasley."

Willow shook her head at her brother's words, she had hoped he would act better once away from their father but it would seem he was worse.

Draco turned away from Ron, "you'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." Draco said, holding out his hand.

"I think I can pick the right sort out myself" Harry said just as Willow reached the trio

Seeing Draco's outrage Willow stepped forward. "Enough Dray, go back to your minions." Willow said

Seeing her standing close to Ron and Harry, Draco's eyes narrowed, "you've met potter then sister?" Draco asked

"I know Harry," Willow said

"So he does have some sense then," Draco said, "but don't think I won't tell father about the other company you're keeping," Draco said sneering at Ron who was looking between the two of them in shock.

"You wouldn't," Willow said looking at Draco and recognising the false threat. He wouldn't get her into trouble on purpose, although he was acting like a prat Draco wasn't a bad person, not really.

Just as he was about to reply the doors opened and Professor McGonagall reappeared. Draco rushed back and stood in the crowd.

"We're ready for you," she said leading the group into the great hall.

"So that's you brother," Harry whispered as they walked in.

"You're a _Malfoy_ , how can _you_ be a Malfoy. You're not all blonde and arrogant like those gits." Ron exclaimed in shock at the same time, his disgust and horror evident.

Raising an eyebrow at him Willow nodded, "yes that's Draco and yes I'm a Malfoy. They adopted me when I was a baby, that's why I don't look like them."

"That explains it then." Ron said nodding and looking relieved, " _their_ evil blood hasn't infected you,"

Laughing quietly Willow nodded.

"I heard the ceilings enchanted," a voice said, making them all look up at the hundreds of floating candles and clear roof. They all gasped at the beauty and magic and Willow felt her excitement grow.

Arriving before the teachers table, Willow shot a look to her Uncle Severus Aka professor Snape and made a mental note not to call him uncle when in public.

Realising she had missed some of the speech Willow started to pay attention, "I will put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall announced, before she started to read through a list alphabetically.

However before she started the hat spoke up, singing;

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Once it was over McGonagall stepped forward. "Hannah Abbott," she said, placing the hat on the nervous looking girls head.

After a moment the hat shouted, "HUFFELPUFF," causing the Hufflepuff table to shout out and cheer.

Hermione's name was called out, and the girl was placed into Gryffindor much to Ron's displeasure.

As the list went down Willow found herself getting more nervous. It didn't help when Ron started talking about Slytherins.

"There's not a wizard gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Rotten the lot of them," he said, sending glares over to the green table.

Finally Draco's name was called and before the hat had even touched his head fully it shouted out "SLYTHERIN" making the table of snakes cheer and Draco to smirk. Ron sent Willow a distrustful look whilst Harry offered her a sad smile.

"It okay, father will be happy," she said just as her name was called out.

"Willow Malfoy," McGonagall called.

Walking through the crown, willow heard some whispers. " _Bet she's a snake like her brother_ ,"

Reaching the stool Willow sat down, nervously waiting for the hat to decide her fate.

" _Fate aye. MMmmm. It's not fate that decides where to put you."_ The hat spoke.

Startling, Willow calmed her mind.

" _Now let's see. A brilliant mind, truly exceptional- but- Mmm no you're not a Ravenclaw, you don't strive for knowledge your just achieve it. You're devious, cunning, oh yes; Slytherin would be an excellent fit for you. You would do great things there's- but- you're also brave, loyal and great friend. Mmmm... Tricky"_ the hat contemplated

Murmurs broke out as the hat thought, the crowd restless as it was taking longer than normal.

Willow however was ignoring them focusing on the hats words.

" _Gryffindor would be good for you to. It was good for your father, a great man once he was. Now let me think, do you want to be brave_?" the hat asked, shocking Willow.

Nodding her head slightly, Willow looked out at the faces of the students.

" _Yes, you really are brave aren't you? You won't have an easy time, you'll be punished and face many hard ships."_ Willow startled, not realising the hat had seen all of her past.

Continuing on the hat said, _"Yes you would do great things in Slytherin but you'll do exceptional things in_ \- GRYFFINDOR" the last part was shouted out loud.

Willow was shocked, she sat there looking around before the Gryffindor table broke out in applauds and cheers. Willow stood up and approached it, sitting down by the twins who were shouting the loudest and waving her over. Smiling at them she sat down.

"So a Malfoy, aye?" George asked

"Sure kept that quiet," Fred added

Laughing willow smiled at them, "I'm adopted," she said jokingly.

"For a minute then we thought you'd end up with your brother," George asked

"Yeah, took the hat long enough to place you,"

"I know. I'm shocked as well," Willow said, after a few seconds though the reality of what had happened sank in. Searching out for Draco across the table and seeing his ghost white face, Willow saw that he too had realised what this meant. Her father was going to kill her.

Going white Willow started to hyperventilate slightly, her panic and fear overwhelming her. Lucking Fred noticed and grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey Wills. Breathe for me would you. In and out. Come on," he coaxed lightly, whispering in her ear.

Doing as he said, Willow squeezed his hand in thanks. Looking around and seeing that nobody noticed she let out a relieved breath once she had calmed down.

Once again the hall went quiet, this time it was because Harry's name was called.

"Harry Potter"

After even longer than what it took for Willow to be placed, the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR,"

The shouts and cheers of celebration were deafening.

Harry joined her and the twins, making Willow realise that Hermione was sitting opposite her. Sending her a smile Willow said "hello"

Hermione sent a cautious smile back, but didn't speak as McGonagall continued to read off names.

Finally Ron was called last, he looked so nervous Willow was nervous he would faint, and his look of relief when Gryffindor was shouted out almost made Willow laugh.

The twins jumped up as he approached, shouting over the cheers. Percy Weasley who the twins had pointed out to Willow earlier had looked as though he was about to cry when Harry had been made Gryffindor looked only slightly interested in Ron's placement.

"-We knew you could do it ronnikins," said George.

"Were so proud, so proud," added Fred.

Ron shook his head and plonked down next to Hermione who looked disgruntled by his presence.

Sitting down, they all listened to Dumbledore as he gave his welcome back speech. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry looked around the table, noticing that none of the older students seemed fazed "Is he — a bit mad?" he asked

Percy Weasley who had just been introducing himself answered, "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" he offered just as the feast appeared in front of them.

Willow laughed at the look of bewilderment on Harry's face. Slowly filling her plate she got to know the people surrounding her, deciding she wasn't too fond of Percy and that the twins were just as funny as she remembered.

"I'm a half-and-half," one boy commented, Willow thought his name was Seamus "me mums a witch, me dads a muggle," he elaborated for those who didn't understand the reference. "Got a nasty shock when he found out, I'll tell you."

Halfway through the feat Harry let out a pained gasp. Holding his head, just over his scar he looked up towards the teachers table.

"who's that talking to professor Quirrle?" he asked

Willow looked over and smiled slightly, "That's professor Snape," she said about her favourite uncle.

"He's teaches potions," Fred said

"But everyone knows it's the dark arts he's after," George added, making Willow want to roll her eyes. Her uncle didn't want to teach the DADA, he loved potions. He just didn't trust Quirrle, he had warned Willow about him.

Harry just nodded at the twins, still frowning slightly as he slowly released his head.

"Are you okay mate," Ron asked

"Yes, it was just my scar," Harry said

Finally after the feast was done, the prefects in this case Percy gathered the first years and lead them to their common rooms. "first years follow me. Stick together now. And do mind the stairs, they like to move," they shouted.

Arriving at Gryffindor tower, Percy told the first years the password to get in past the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked

"Caput Draconis," Percy Weasley said, speaking loudly to be overheard by all of the excited new students.

The portrait opened revealing a passage way. Walking through, Willow was pleased to see how welcoming the homeroom was, the large fire place, bookshelves and sofas all appearing homey and relaxing.

"Boys to the left and girls to the right" Percy called out, "your trunk will have appeared in your rooms,"

Turning to see the two boys who she had made friends with, Willow smiled "I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"We'll wait for you and go to our first lesson together," Harry offered.

"Thanks," Willow said, relieved.

Walking into the room she would have for the next seven years Willow saw Hermione was one of her room mates, as well as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Hello Hermione," Willow said, causing Lavender and Parvati to stop talking about boys and look Willow up and down.

"You're Willow Malfoy aren't you," Lavender asked, ignoring Hermione who had started to speak

Unimpressed Willow turned to lavender, "Yes, why?"

"You don't seem like much, is all," she said making Willow quirk an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, what?" Willow said

"It just that, a lot of people were talking about you, and you don't seem all that special," lavender said, making Parvati giggle

"And yet you feel the need to mention it," Willow said, making Hermione smile

"I just-"Lavender went to say but was cut off

"You don't know me lavender," willow said, "so don't think to judge me. And don't forget I'm still a Malfoy"

Lavender closed her mouth which had been comically hanging open and turned to leave, grabbing Parvati as she passed.

"She seemed lovely," Hermione said sarcastically

"I agree," Willow joked back

The town of them spent the rest of the night talking, Willow helping Hermione cope with the loneliness of being away from home and the wonder of being a muggle born witch. By the end of the night the two girls were easily friends.

"Goodnight, 'mione" Willow said sleeping getting into bed

"Night, Wills" came Hermione's sleepy reply.


	4. Lessons

The next morning the girls woke up and started dressing in their robes for their first classes.

Standing in the common room Willow tried to calm Hermione down, "but we're going to be late," the bushy haired girl said

"Then we'll be late together, it will be fine" Willow said, keeping an eye on the boys stairs.

Eventually Ron and Harry appeared looking rushed and harried.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked half asleep

"It's not like I wanted to wait and be late on our first day!" Hermione snapped back at the red head.

Willow shared a look with Harry, "come on guys, we need to go," she said.

Rushing down the stairs the four found McGonagall's transfiguration class, entering just in time to see her change her writing desk into a large pig and back again. Looking unimpressed she looked at the trio as they all took their seats, Ron with Harry and Hermione with Willow. Seeing Draco Willow sent him a smile as she took out her quills and parchment.

"Sorry professor," they all said

"We got lost," Ron offered

"Then perhaps I should turn one of you into a map in order to make sure you get here on time." She said.

The rest of the class was just as interesting as the first. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time, well all apart from willow who found the lesson interesting but immensely easy. She would have to work on not showing off and staying under the radar.

After the class was over they had double potions with Uncle Sev.

"I've heard he favours the Slytherins, so don't be upset if he targets you," Ron said as a group of students from Gryffindor shuffled down the hallway towards the dungeons.

"I wish McGonagall favoured us," said Dead Tomas as they walked.

Entering the class room Willow saw she was once again with Draco. Walking over to him she sat in the empty seat next to him, smiling as she did. On his other side was Blaize, one of the few friends Draco had that she actually liked.

"How was your night?" he asked as the other students took their seats. Ron looked at her with disgust as he sat with Dean and Seamus, whereas Harry and Hermione just look curious as they sat with Neville.

"It was good, I made a friend." Willow said indicating towards Hermione.

"You're friends with a mudblood?!" Draco said with shock and arrogance

"Draco!" Willow whisper shouted, "Don't you EVER call her that again!"

"But"

"No buts! God you've been acting like a prat ever since we got here!" Willow said.

"fine." Draco said, still sending Hermione dirty looks out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm serious Dray," Willow said.

Just then the chatter stopped as Uncle Severus walked in, his black robes billowing as he strode to the front of the room.

"there will be no incantations or silly wand waving in this class," he said as he walked, "as such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle sine and fine art that is potion making. However, for those select few..." he looked at willow and Draco before continuing, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death." His speech left the class open mouthed and shocked. Willow fought not to roll her eyes at Severus's dramatics.

Taking a roll call Severus paused at Harry's name.

"Ah- Harry potter our new celebrity." He said, causing Draco and most of the Slytherins to laugh under their breath.

Looking at Harry Severus narrowed his eyes, "Mr. Potter tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked

Harry looked around with wide eyes. Hermione's hand shot into the air next to him. Willow was surprised she knew the answer; the potion Draught of the living dead was quite advanced.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know sir,"

Snape continued, "let's try again, can you tell, were would I look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry once again shook his head, as Hermione continued to keep her hand up.

"Pity" Snape said, "but I will give you one final chance to prove yourself, Tell me Potter, What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked.

Harry once again was unable to answer, "I'm sorry sir but I don't know."

Snape looked around the room, ignoring Hermione who was practically bouncing in her seat to get his attention. "Miss Malfoy perhaps you could enlighten us," Severus said.

Willow shook her head lightly before speaking, "You would create a potion by the name of "Draught of Living Death", a potion that brings on a deep, deathlike sleep that can last indefinitely. You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons and as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Willow finished, surprising everybody apart from Draco who knew she was a bookworm and Severus as he had personally tutored Willow from a young age and knew she was far advanced in potions.

"Bloody hell," she heard Ron whisper.

"Excellent Miss Malfoy. Perhaps there is some potential in this class after all."

Striding back to the front of the class Severus turned to look at the students, "turn to page 158 in your text books," he instructed.

After the lesson was over the students made their way towards the great hall. Willow turned to say goodbye to Draco.

"ill see you later Dracie," she said hugging him, much to his displeasure.

"Don't do that," he said looking a bit red in the face and glancing around to see if anybody had noticed, apart from Harry and Blaise nobody had.

As she went to rejoin her friends, Willow felt a hand on her arm. Turning to Draco with an eyebrow raised she looked at him, "yes?"

"Have to told father about your house yet?" he whispered, "You know he'll be furious. You shouldn't do anything else..." he looked at Hermione, "...to make him angry Willow,"

Willow shook her head at Draco sadly, "he'll be angry no matter what. Don't worry Draco." She said walking towards the trio waiting for her.

"What did _he_ want," Ron said accusingly.

"My brother just wanted to see if I'd heard from father," Willow said

"That's so weird," Ron replied

"What?" Willow asked.

"Calling that- that _thing_ your brother, you're so- and he so-" Ron said.

Hermione laughed at this, as she hadn't encountered Draco she didn't see Ron's problem, "enlightening Ron. Really," she said.

"Come on guys," Willow said, leading them through the doors to the hall for lunch.

Sitting down once they had collected their food Hermione turned to Willow, "I didn't know you knew so much about potions," she said

"Oh yeah," willow said, "professor Snape is my uncle of sorts, he's always been fond of teaching me," she elaborated.

"Oh this just gets better and better," Ron said, looking at Willow as though she had just admitted to being a werewolf or something.

"So you've got an unfair advantage?" Hermione asked quite upset.

"Erm, I suppose," Willow said, "but it shouldn't matter, Uncle Sev wouldn't grade me any differently or such, if I was useless he would let me know." she said

Hermione didn't look convinced but nodded.

"You really are a Malfoy," Ron said

"What's that supposed to mean," Willow asked, annoyed that they were making such a big deal out of it.

Just as Ron was about to speak the twins appeared, sitting either side of Willow.

"So how was your morning?" Fred asked

"Fine, apart from Willow is a snake in Lion skin," Ron said glaring at Willow

"Shut up Ron!" Willow said, "You're acting ridiculous!"

"Easy guys," said George

"Yeah, what's got you all red faced Ronnikins"

"Willow." Ron's said, "she's a Malfoy and she knows Snape!"

Fred and George shared a look before turning back to Ron, "you knew she was a Malfoy yesterday."

"Yeah, you haven't knocked your head have you?" George asked. Leaning over and grabbing Ron's head.

"Get off me you git!" Ron shouted, struggling out of his brothers hands.

Hermione finally realising she was acting ridiculous, turned to support Willow, "you are being ridiculous Ronald,"

"but- you were just on my side!" Ron said accusingly

"I wasn't. I was just upset that Willow might get special treatment" she said before looking at Willow, "but I believe her when she says she won't,"

Smiling at her friend willow said, "thank you,"

"So are we done now?" Harry asked, he'd kept quite during the argument, unsure when to speak or what to say. He'd never had friends before and seeing them argue made him uncomfortable.

"We're done," willow said sending Ron a look when it looked like he would argue again,

"Yeah," He grumbled

The twins who had found the entire thing quite hilarious clapped. "Jolly good," they said together.

After eating in a comfortable silence Fred spoke up, "so what have you guys got this afternoon?"

Harry spoke up after pulling out their class schedule. "We've got flying lessons," he said

"Wicked," exclaimed Ron, whilst Hermione turned a sickly white colour.

"Oh," Willow said sadly looking at her own schedule

"What's up short stuff," George asked

"I'm not allowed to do flying lessons," she said

"What? Why not?" Fred asked

"Father didn't think it was appropriate for a witch of my standing," she said, rolling her eyes

"but- but- flying is amazing," Fred said

"I know, I love flying," Willow said

"So, what are you going to be doing instead?" Harry asked, feeling bad for Willow who look genuinely upset.

"It says on my class schedule to go and see my head of house. So I guess I'll go and see McGonagall," Willow replied.

"Don't worry, we've got her then." Said George

"Yeah, you'll probably just be sitting in with our class," added Fred

Nodding Willow smiled at the twins before looking at her friends. "So are you guys excited?"

"No. Flying is illogical." Hermione said looking stressed; she had pulled out a book on flying at some point and was reading through it quickly.

"You'll be fine 'mione. Lots of witches and wizards haven't flown before." Willow said reassuringly. Not that it stopped Hermione from frantically re-reading 'Flying for Beginners'.

"Oh great," Ron said grimly.

"What is it now Ron?" Willow said to the red head

"We're with the Slytherins for our flying lessons," he said

"I'm sure they're just as pleased as you are," Willow said rolling her eyes.

Harry chose that moment to speak up, sensing that Willow and Ron would once again start arguing, "well, I'm excited," he said

Willow smiled at Harry, "that's good, flying is all about confidence." She said.

Their conversation was broken up by a squawk of an owl. Suddenly dozen of owls appeared, dropping letters to people.

"Look. Neville's got a Remembrall," Seamus said.

"What's one of those," Harry asked.

Hermione quickly jumped in, "it's a magical object, and it will turn red if the owner has forgotten something. I read about them in everyday magical objects." She said

Seeing it turn red Willow shot Neville a sympathetic look.

"What have you forgotten?" Dean asked

"That's the problem, I don't remember," Neville said sadly.

"It's okay Nev, I'm sure you'll remember eventually," Willow said smiling.

However the smile soon fell of her face when she heard Draco approaching, "Oh look, Snevilles gotten himself a remembrall." He said snidely before snatching it out of Neville's hand.

Just as willow was about to shout at him McGonagall appeared. "What's going on here?" she asked, eyeing Draco

"Nothing professor" he said, handing back the remembrall, "I was simply looking at it,"

"Mmm," McGonagall said before walking away.

"I'll be seeing you all later," Draco said snidely before turning and walking away, Crabble and Goyle following him like mindless giants.

"Great brother you've got there," Ron said

However before Willow could reply Harry drew their attention to the paper in front of him.

"Look here. It says Gringotts was broken into on the same day I was there. 'Believed to be the work of dark witches and wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledge the break in but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had instead been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd, that's the vault Hagrid and I visited." Harry exclaimed

"Weird," Willow said, sharing a look with her friends.

"What does your other note say Harry?" Ron asked

Reading it Harry smiled, "it's from Hagrid. He's invited us for tea on Friday,"

"Well then, we can ask him about the vault when we go," said Willow.

"You really shouldn't go asking questions," Hermione said, "you'll get into trouble,"

"We never asked for your opinion," Ron said.

"whatever." Hermione said standing, "come on Harry we should get going, or we'll be late for madam Hooch's lesson. See you later Willow,"

Standing both Ron and Harry went to follow Hermione who was walking quickly ahead, "yeah, ye wills" Harry called

"see you later guys. Good luck." She said.

Turing to see the twins who had been reading their own letter and missed the last part of conversation Willow poked Fred, "we should get going," she said "we'll be late,"

Smiling down at the girl, Fred shared a look with his brother who nodded, "have no fear my dear lady, for we have a secret that is so great you must promise to tell not a soul living or dead," he said.

Looking between the two sceptically Willow nodded, "okay then..."

Pulling out a blank piece of old and tattered parchment the George pulled out his wand before looking around, seeing the coast was clear as pretty much everybody had gone off to their lessons he spoke, tapping the parchment "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said

Shocking the piece of paper changed, showing a map of the school and the people in it.

Fred tapped the map again after a few moments, "mischief managed," he said

"That was amazing," Willow said looking between the two, "did you make it yourself?"

"No. We swiped it in our first year from Filches office." Fred said

"Sure has made our lives easier," George added

"We know every short cut" said Fred

"Every hidden passageway," finished George.

"Stick with us, and you'll never be late to lesson again," Fred said, standing up and leading them to McGonagall's lesson, taking a route unknown to most.

"we try not to ue it in the day," George said as they walked

"yeah, don't want one of the teachers consecrating it," Fred said

Getting to the classroom with time to spare they entered. Willow approached McGonagall, "it says on my schedule to come and see you professor," she said

"Ah yes, Miss Malfoy. Your father it would seem has refused to allow you to attend flying lessons, so instead you may work in here with my third year class," she said. "I know you'll be unable to follow fully what is going on, but the extra lessons will not do you any harm. Take a seat now dear," she said.

Willow turned to see the twins grinning at her, they'd made a place for her to sit between them.

The lesson was far more interesting than the one willow had been in earlier, the class was attempting to turn bricks into boxes. Getting extra marks for the deesing and function of the box. The twuns were doing surprisingly well. Willow had assumed they wouldn't do great but George was proving to be quiet adept. His bow although not that elaborate in design was still very nice, and Fred although more basic still functioned.

"do you fancy giving it ago," Fred asked after they had both received their marks.

Willow was sceptical, she thought she would be able to but she didn't want to stand out, looking around she saw nobody was paying her any attention apart from the twins. Taking out her wand she recited the spell. Her brick turned into a beautifully elaborate jewellery box, with intricate carvings.

"How did you-?" George spluttered

"Very impressive Miss Malfoy," said McGonagall's voice making them all jump. "Your wand is it aspen wood?" she asked

"Yes professor," Willow said

"Interesting," McGonagall said, "you'll receive top marks," she said

"But professor, this isn't my class," willow said

"Yet you have done the work, and extraordinarily might I add. You will continue to participate in these lessons as well as your own first year ones. And Willow, I expect you to put in full effort now I know you're capable." she said

Nodding Willow looked at the twins before saying, "Yes professor,"

"I expect to see great things from you, Miss Malfoy," she said, sending Willow a smile.

After he left Willow looked at the twins who were staring at her in shock, "she's never that nice to anybody," Fred said

"Ever- and did you see, she just smiled" George added

"I know." said Fred

Turing to look at Willow they noticed she was looking just as shocked, "you never said you were good at transfiguration," they said

"Well... I didn't want to stand out." She finally said, "I already got attention for being a Malfoy, and well I just wanted to make friends, not alienate people by being too magical"

"That's ridiculous," said George

"Yeah, you should be proud," Fred added

"You can help us now," George said

"Yeah, show us again what you did," Fred said

So for the remainder of the lesson Willow helped the twins, working with them until they both produced equally elaborate boxes. Half way through McGonagall had left, storming out and informing them to keep working.

"Wonder what that was about?" Fred asked

"No clue," George said as they approached a worried looking Ron and Hermione

"Have you heard," Ron asked

"No what?" Willow asked

"It's Harry. I'm sure McGonagall's going to expel him." Hermione said

"Yeah, and its all Malfoys fault. Stupid jerk," Ron said glaring at Willow and causing the twins to take a protective step towards her.

Ignoring him Willow asked, "What happened?"

"Harry got caught flying by McGonagall," Hermione said

"After Malfoy stole Neville's remembrall and taunted Harry." Ron added

"That's not good, but I'm sure he won't be expelled." Willow said

"We're going to see if we can find anything out,2 Fred said

"Yeah, want to join us willow," George asked

"No, I think I'll wait here," she said.

When Harry reappeared a few moments later, Hermione and Ron practically tackled him

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"Was it awful," Ron said at the same time.

"We've just heard Harry," Fred said appearing behind Harry

"Yeah, well done mate," George added

"What's going on," willow asked

"I've been made the new Gryffindor seeker," Harry said dazed.

"Wow," Ron said a look of awe on his face

"but- but- that's not a punishment," Hermione said

"First years never make the house teams," Ron said

Willow however just smiled, "well done Harry, you've got to be the youngest one yet,"

"In 100 years," he said.

"Having a last meal," Draco's voice interrupted.

"Get lost Malfoy," Ron shouted

"Actually dray, he's been made the Gryffindor seeker," Willow said to her brother watching as his eyes widened before he snarled at Harry.

"But first years aren't even allowed their own brooms!" he said

"You know as well as I do that exceptions can be made," Willow said to her brother.

Draco looked at his sister, before storming off.

Shaking her head willow said to nobody in particular, "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's acting like a right prat recently"

"He is a prat, he's a Malfoy after all" Ron said.

Finally having enough Willow turned to him, her eyes taking a dangerous glint, "he's my brother. I get that you don't like him but stop with the snide comments about being a Malfoy, I'm a Malfoy! You're being just as bad as him!" she said before saying she was done eating and going back to the tower.

The twins shared a look, before turning to Ron, "bad move little bro," Fred said

"Yeah, acting like a right pillok, you are," George added before they turned to follow Willow, Hermione joining them.


	5. Dragons

A few days later Willow finally received a howler from her father, informing her that she was a disgrace to the name Malfoy and that he would see to her punishment when she returned home for Christmas. Luckily for her, she had received it when she was alone in checking on Eros, as she wouldn't want to explain to her new friends why her father's words had sent her into a panic attack. As soon as she had calmed herself down, she had gone to find Severus, finding him in his dungeon classroom; Willow shared with him what the howler had said.

"He's going to kill me," she told him in between sobs, losing all of the pureblood calm and serenity that the family had drilled into her in her panic.

"Calm yourself child. He won't kill you." Severus said, "I'll be staying here for Christmas, perhaps I should write to your father at tell him that you need to stay here with me for some extra studying."

"Do you think that will work?" Willow said, taking a moment to calm down and regain her lost composure.

"Perhaps," Severus said, keeping his hope from his voice, "if not I shall find a way to keep you safe," he promised. He hated seeing Willow like this; although he didn't approve of her new friends he was proud of her. She was truly exceptional.

Willow turned to look at her uncle and smiled, "thank you," she said.

"I will always try to protect you," Snape said to the girl

"I know. You always have," Willow said, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"uncle Sev, do you think you could maybe stop being so mean to Harry," she asked, "I don't know why, but you seem to really hate him,"

Severus felt himself stiffen thinking about Harry Potter, "I don't hate him," he finally said. He knew he was harsh on the boy who reminded Severus so much of his bastardly father but seeing as it was distressing Willow Snape promised himself to be less obvious with his displeasure.

"You could make that more convincing if you didn't pull a face when you spoke," Willow said laughing

"You should get going Wills," Severus said instead of answering, "it's nearly curfew,"

"Goodnight Uncle Sev," Willow said. As she turned to leave she stopped and ran back, hugging her uncle.

Over the next week the friends settled into an easy routine; Ron would do or say something to upset either Willow or Hermione and Harry would be stuck in the middle, Willow slowly started to show how smart she was much to Hermione's distress, Harry continued to be targeted by Snape and Draco continued to act like a prat, even challenging Harry to a duel at midnight.

Walking back to the common room after Willow and Hermione had caught them going to meet Draco for the midnight duel, Ron let out a girlish squeal as the staircase started to move. "What's happening?" he asked frantically

"The staircases move, remember," Willow said, rolling her eyes at his reaction.

Once they had come to a stop they rushed forward, "come on lets go this way," Harry said, leading them into a dusty and abandoned hallway.

"Ermmm guys I don't think we should be here," Ron said looking around.

"That's because we shouldn't, don't you remember what Dumbledore said, the third floor is out of bounds this year," Hermione replied, she was annoyed to be out past curfew fearing they would be caught.

"Quickly let's go," said Harry before they all froze hearing a loud cat meow.

"Crap its Flich's cat," Ron whispered

"Run," said Willow, turning and heading towards the nearest door.

"It's locked" said Ron.

"Out of the way," Willow said, unlocking the door wandlessly without saying a word, afterwards they all piled in.

"But-" Ron began before cutting off with a scream. He wouldn't remember it but he was sure that the door had been locked.

"What is it?" Hermione stated, before she to let out a squeal. Frozen they stood there staring. Sitting before them was a giant three headed dog. The large beast was gigantic, its thick black fur almost blending in with the dark room and its fangs longer than Willows arm. They would have remained if not for Harry jarring them out of their fear=

"Crap, Run!" said Harry, charging out of the door and running straight to the common room, luckily not being found by Filch.

Once they got there all of them tried to gather themselves.

"Why the bloody hell would they have a monster like that in a school?" Ron asked

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione said

"What?" Ron exclaimed

"It's guarding something," Willow said

"Yes, didn't you notice it was standing on a trap door," Hermione said

"No. I didn't notice. I was rather preoccupied noticing the bloody three heads!" Ron shouted

"What would it be guarding?" Harry asked

"I don't know, maybe whatever you got from Gringotts when you went with Hagrid," Willow said

"You're right," Harry said

"Don't be getting any ideas," Hermione said, "we were lucky to get away without being caught; now I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. Before we get ourselves killed or worse yet, expelled." She said, before walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Got her priorities messed up that one," said Ron

"But she does have a point, we should get to bed," Willow said, turning to follow Hermione.

"Night Wills," Harry called out

"Goodnight,"

The next day was a Friday, and the group was making their way towards Hagrid's hut for tea as their lessons finished early on Fridays.

"It's impossible," Ron said dramatically as they walked towards Hagrid's hut.

"It's not impossible," said Hermione, "you just have to pay attention in class, and then you'll be able to do the homework,"

"But two feet of parchment on the practical use of wolfs bane! That's just cruel," he whined "and how do you expect me to concentrate when there's monsters on the loose,"

"I've finished mine, if you want to read it," Willow offered

"Thanks Wills," Ron said

"Willow! You can't help them cheat! And it's not like the guard dog is lose Ronald" Hermione scolded

They stopped bickering when Hagrid opened the door, "Ello there Harry, Willow, who's this you've brought with you?" he asked, allowing them in.

"These are our friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry said

"Weasley Aye, I think I've spent more time chasing your brothers away from the forbidden forest then I've spent at home this year," Hagrid joked

Willow laughed, "That sounds like them," she agreed

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" he asked

"It's great," Willow said, the rest agreeing in their own words.

"Hagrid, did you see the other week that Gringotts got broken into?" Harry asked

"Now why would you bring that up Harry," Hagrid asked

"Only the vault they mentioned, it was the one we visited for Dumbledore," he said

"Now don't be going around mentioning that Harry," he warned.

"But why Hagrid, what was in there," willow asked

"Now don't you start to, what's in that vault is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." He said

"Nicholas Flamel, who's Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione piped up

"I should not have mentioned that." Said Hagrid, "no I should not have mentioned that,"

"But Hagrid, it's obvious somebody wants whatever was in the vault if they were willing to break into Gringotts for it." Harry said.

"Now don't you be worrying, Hogwarts is the safest place yet- isn't anything getting past Fluffy," he said

"Fluffy, that giant beast has a name at its called fluffy," Ron shouted

"Cause' he had a name he's mine, now how do you know about fluffy," Hagrid said

"No reason," Harry said, sharing a look with his friends.

"Now, I don't want to be hearing no more about this," Hagrid said to the group after a moments silence.

They sat there in silence for another minute before Hagrid turned to Harry.

"I hear you're the youngest seeker in years Harry," he said.

"Yeah, 100 years apparently," he said

"You excited?" Hagrid asked

"I suppose. I've got my first training session with Wood tomorrow," Harry said

"I'll be cheering for you," Hagrid promised, just then a slight cracking sound echoed through the hut. Over the fire, a flame resistant blanket moved.

Willow, suspicious asked, "Hagrid, what is that," as the giant man walked over to it.

Pulling the blanket back the group saw a newly hatched dragon.

"Please tell me in imagining things," Willow said to Hermione who looked shocked.

"Blimey that's a Norwegian Ridgeback, my brother Charlie works with them in Romania." Ron said

"Hagrid, you really shouldn't have a dragon in here," Hermione said, looking around at the wooden hut

"Its fine," Hagrid said picking up the baby dragon, narrowly avoiding having his eyebrows singed off.

"Wherever did you get it," Willow said, it was illegal to breed dragons in England and coming across an egg was rare.

"He's not an 'it', he's a boy, and his name is Norbert." Hagrid said, "And I won 'him in a poker game at the pub,"

"A poker game," willow said

"Norbert" Ron whispered at the same time.

"Really Hagrid you should look at getting him into a colony or something. It isn't fair to keep him here." Willow said

"but he' just a baby, the other dragons might be mean to him," Hagrid said before noticing how dark it had gotten. "Now off without lot, it's almost past curfew." He said.

"Bye Hagrid," they all shouted.

Just as they were leaving Hagrid called to Ron, "could you come by tomorrow, and see him. You seem to know a lot about dragons." He asked

"Sure," Ron said

"I'll come to" Hermione offered, "I've read all about them in magical creatures of the globe,"

"Now best get going, before you get into trouble," Hagrid said.

The next morning Ron and Hermione set off towards Hagrid's hut whilst Willow decided to join Harry whilst he was training with Wood.

"You don't think I'll make a fool of myself do you?" he asked as they approached the older boy

"I'm sure you'll be fine Harry," Willow said before turning to Wood with a smile, "hello, you don't mind if I come and watch do you?"

Oliver looked down at the younger girl who had come with Harry. She was a pretty little thing, her black hair was loose with curls and waves tumbling down to her waist and contrasting with her porcelain white skin. Realising he was staring Oliver smiled at the girl before stuttering out a reply, "N-no its fine. I'm Wood. W-well no- I'm Oliver but everybody calls me Wood,"

Harry watched their interaction with interest, smirking when the older boy seemed to forget about him,

"It's nice to meet you Oliver, I'm Willow." Willow said with a smile, finding is Scottish accent and blush charming.

Pulling himself together with a shake of his head Oliver turned to Harry, "you ready for this Harry," he asked.

Gulping Harry nodded, "yeah sure thing. Should be a piece of cake," he mumbled half heartedly

Laughing willow nudged him, "you'll be fine Harry,"

"Do you play?" Wood asked

"Yes and no. My father doesn't allow me to but that doesn't stop me," Willow said

"Then do you fancy help Harry out? You can play chaser right" he asked

"Sure, that's where I usually play anyway as I'm too impatient for seeker. And, I would love to but I don't have a broom," willow responded.

Oliver considered this for a moment before coming up with a solution, "you can use of one the teams they're locked up in the Gryffindor quidditch rooms." He said

Willow left the pair to go and get a broom, picking up one at random she saw it was Fred's. Happy with her choice she returned to the pitch to find Oliver explaining to Harry once again the different positions.

"Do you think you get it harry?" he asked

"I think so," Harry said staring at the older boy.

Mounting their brooms Harry was surprised how well Willow flew. She sat balancing on her broom with ease, not holding on.

For the next hour they practiced, Willow and Wood helping Harry to learn different manoeuvres and giving him tips on how to improve.

Eventually Willow got board helping and started to instead fly around freely, doing some move advanced broom moves to pass the time. At one point she started to stand on her broom using it like a muggle would skateboard to move.

"Bloody hell!" she heard Wood shout as he finally noticed the girl.

Allowing herself to drop down into a sitting position Willow turned to face the two slack jawed boys. 2whats up?" she asked

"How did you do that?" Harry said just as wood yelled

"ARE YOU MENTAL! YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN!"

Laughing willow dropped down to them, "i was fine, I've been practising that for ages at home," she said nonchalantly.

Harry was impressed, he could just about stay sitting on his broom. Wood however was practically salivating at the possibilities of the girl in front of him.

"You've got to join the team!" he shouted

Willow smiled sadly, "I can't. My father won't allow me." She said

"But- but- You must! There is no way we could lose with both of you," he said.

"sorry, maybe next year," she said, knowing that the sae would probably apply next year as well.

After they finished practice Harry was excited about being on the team. He had really enjoyed flying and had improved greatly. Their first game would be again Slytherin and would be after Halloween, so he still had a few weeks to improve.

Going to Hagrid's hut after they had done, willow and Harry were not surprised to see that the giant mans hair was rather singed.

"Welcome, did you have fun flying?" Hagrid asked

"it was amazing," Harry replied

"I always wished I could fly," Hagrid said, "never had the knack for it."

"So how's Norbert," willow asked seeing Ron and Hermione sitting at the table and no dragon in sight.

"He's a little angle," Hagrid replied, his eyes misting over and features softening as he thought about the baby dragon.

"Not hardly, bloody thing almost had my hand!" Ron shouted as they approached, and noticed his hand was bloody and wrapped up in a piece of torn cloth.

Laughing Willow said, "Have you considered what you're going to do with him," Willow asked Hagrid hoping he would reconsider raising the dragon

Picking up Norbert who was sleeping in the fireplace Hagrid looked torn, "I can't give him up, he's only a baby," he said

"A baby demon," Ron grumbled under his breath

Just as Hagrid was about to reply they heard a commotion outside, looking out of the window the friends saw Draco's shocked face just as he turned and ran towards the castle.

"You don't think he saw-" Harry said

"Oh he saw alright," willow replied, hoping her brother would do something stupid

"One again let me tell you, great brother," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Ronald," willow said, "I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't say anything," she promised

"We best get going," Hermione added, "it's getting dark out and Ron you really need Madam Pomfrey to have a look at that hand"

Leaving the hut they all shouted goodbye to Hagrid.


	6. Trolls

The next day Willow cornered Draco, happy it was a Sunday so that the corridors were empty.

"You can't tell anybody what you saw Dray," she said, knowing that beating around the bush wouldn't help her.

"You can't expect me to keep it quite. It's a danger to the school not to mention you!" Draco responded, "Do you honestly have a death wish Willow, first you get sorted into Gryffindor, then you make friends with blood traitors and now you're playing with dragons!"

"Please Dray, You know I don't!" Willow responded, "And I'm working on getting rid of the dragon and sending it to a safe place but I can't do that if you go and tell somebody,"

Draco didn't look convinced, "I don't see why you can't just tell a teacher," he said

"Because I don't want Hagrid to get into trouble," Willow replied

"Why not? He's useless anyway," Draco sneered.

"Why would you say that Draco? he's been nothing but kind to me." Willow said, "I don't know why you've been acting like this recently Draco but honestly I don't like it. I still love you but I don't particularly like you at the moment," she said.

"Me! I've not done anything wrong. I was you who left me at the station, you who made friends with Potter, who go sorted into Gryffindor. You're the one who left me!" Draco said, making Willow realise the problem.

Taking a step towards her brother she pulled him into a hug which he initially resisted, "Draco, no matter who I'm friends with, what house I'm in, you're still going to be my best friend, my little brother." She said, laughing when Draco grumbled about being reminded that she was older than him by two weeks.

"But you left me," he said.

"Do you remember the first time we met Aunt Walburga and she used the Cruciatus Curse on us for the first time? Do you remember what we promised each other?" she asked, realising Draco from the hug but grabbing hold of his hand.

Draco nodded, remembering how even when they we children Willow would stand up for him and always take the worse of the beatings, "You promised that we would always be there for each other, that we would never abandon one another," he whispered.

"I will never abandon you Dray," Willow said, "we may grow apart but I'll always be there if you need me,"

"But Potter-"

"Forget about what father says about Harry, what he says about blood purity and status. Draco you need to think for yourself," Willow said, hoping the message would get through to her brother.

"But father will punish us," Draco said, scared to even consider acting like his sister said

"Then we will be punished, together," Willow said.

Draco shook his head afraid, "I'll try, but I can't promise," Draco said.

Smiling Willow released her brother's hand and said, "You know you should come with me to lunch, sit with me, Harry, Ron and Hermione, you can bring Blaise,"

Draco nodded, "your friends won't be happy about that,"

"I can deal with them, it'll only be Ron who complains and I can handle him," Willow responded.

After that the sibling went their separate ways, Draco, considering his sisters words and his own future went to find Blaise.

"How did it go with your brother?" Harry asked, since the incident with the remembrall he wasn't fond of Draco but tried not to say anything to bad about him around Willow not wanting to upset her.

"Great, he won't say anything and will be joining us for lunch," Willow announced, causing Ron, who was drinking some pumpkin juice to choke.

"He's what!?" he shouted after he had finished coughing.

"Joining us for lunch, along with Blaise," Willow said, "I spoke with him, and he's agreed to try and stop acting like a prat. I know it no excuse but he really is sorry. He had reasons for acting like he did, and has promised to try and do better" She said to everybody who was listening.

Hermione nodded unsure, "if you're sure," she said, her own experiences with Draco hadn't been great, but he hadn't publicly targeted her like he had Harry and Ron, apart from a few nasty looks he had ignored her.

"Harry you can't agree with this," Ron said outraged.

Harry who half agreed with Ron pulled a face, "I suppose we can give him another chance," he eventually said, causing Willow to beam at him

"What! Not you to!" Ron exclaimed dramatically.

"Thanks guys," Willow said, before she noticed Draco and Blaise enter the great hall. Standing up, she waved them over.

Draco approached the table cautiously, smirking when he saw how disgruntled Weasley looked.

Sitting down besides Willow he turned to her friends, finding Harry and offering him a hesitant smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," Hermione said introducing herself when silence fell between them.

Draco looked at her hand taking it after willow nudged him, "hello Hermione, I'm Draco," he replied

"We know," Ron grumbled. Glaring at the blonde Slytherin and making another awkward silence fall between them.

Draco looked at him before turning back to Willow, "I don't think this is a good idea," he whispered

Willow sent a glare at Ron before turning back to her brother, "please," she whispered back.

Draco rolled his eyes before he turned to Potter, "so Harry, how did you find quidditch practice, you're a seeker right?" he asked

Harry surprised, quickly broke into conversation, drawing in Blaise and after a few minutes a reproachful Ron.

Willow smiled in relief once the boys started talking quidditch, happy to see them all getting along.

"He's not so bad you know," Hermione said

"He's just afraid to act in a way our father would disapprove of," Willow said, "he's very strict"

"Well I'm glad he's stopped," Hermione said

"Wait, Willow you flew with Harry yesterday," Draco said turning to his sister and drawing her into the conversation

"Oh yeah," willow said, "it was great to be back on a broom,"

"You know if father finds out-" Draco started

"-He won't," Willow said cutting him off.

"it's been ages since I've seen you fly Wills," Blaise said drawing attention away from the siblings and their family situation, he knew a lot about it from his own experiences and knew they wouldn't want it to get out for there was little to be done without proof. "Still any good?" he asked.

Willow smirked at Blaise, "better than you will ever be," she said back cockily.

The conversation soon turned to lessons and teachers, and the group was surprised at how easily they all got along when they weren't deliberately trying to irritate each other. By the end of the lunch period they wouldn't exactly say they were friends but there was no longer any bad blood between them- well apart from Ron but he was alone holding his grudge.

For the next few weeks things calmed down at Hogwarts, and the four friends along with Draco and Blaise soon got caught up in their school work. Before they knew it, it was nearly Halloween.

"I don't understand why I have to sit with her," Ron complained as they left their latest charms class. "I mean she a bloody nightmare, it's not like she's my friend. Hell if it wasn't for Wills I bet she'd have nobody." he added cruelly, not realising Hermione was standing behind him.

Hearing his words Hermione broke down inside, she knew rationally that Ron was wrong but his words hit her hard. She'd always struggled to make friends even when she was younger and hearing Ron's cruel words made her doubt herself. Pushing past everybody she ran off, not wanting them to see her cry.

Willow returned to Ron furious, "you had better apologise the second you see her Ronald Weasley or I swear I will hex you so bad your great grandchildren will feel it." Willow threatened. She didn't understand Ron sometimes; he never seemed to think before he spoke.

Ron stuttered out an awkward defence, he felt guilty but didn't like admitting it, "B-but why should I, she was awful in class," putting on a high pitched voice he mimicked Hermione badly, "It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA,"

"she was trying to help you, you nitwit!" Willow said fuming.

Harry stood awkwardly, "maybe you should say sorry Ron, I mean she seemed pretty upset,"

Ron who admittedly did feel bad sighed, "I'll say sorry when I see her next, she's with us for flying lessons,"

Willow nodded her head, "you had better," she replied before she made her way to the third year transfiguration class.

Once there she informed the twins that their younger brother was a prat, much to their delight.

"Takes after Percy, does our Ronnikins,"

"Never thinks before he speaks,"

"Always putting his foot in his mouth,"

Meanwhile Ron and Harry exchanged a worried glance when the realised Hermione wasn't in class. Ron more so because he feared Willow really would hex him into oblivion and Harry out of genuine concern for his friend. Hermione however crying in the girls bathroom.

After their last lessons let out Willow went to find the boys for dinner in the great hall. Tonight was the Halloween feast so it was even more crowded than usual but eventually Willow spotted Ron's bright red hair. Finding them sitting there whispering together, Willow approached, "how was flight class?" she asked taking a seat opposite them

"It was alright," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Draco made Nott fall of his broom after Nott said something about Neville,"

Willow smiled, happy that Ron was finally calling Dray by his name instead of 'Malfoy'. Looking around Willow asked, "Where's 'Mione?"

The boys exchanged a nervous glance, "we don't know," Harry said

Willow narrowed her eyes, "you don't know," she repeated

"Yeah, she never turned up to class," Ron said cringing as he spoke as Willows eyes narrowed further.

"And you didn't think to go and find her!" Willow shouted, causing people to look their way.

Lavender heard Willow and spoke up, "I thinks she's in the girls loos, I heard crying coming from there earlier," she said.

Willow smiled in thanks, "Ron I swear you had better make it up to her," she said about to stand and go get her.

"Well, we-" Ron's words were cut off when suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and professor Quirrell cam running in.

"TROLL. TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he shouted, causing the hall to fall silent. "I thought you out to know," he added before letting out a girlish squeal and fainting.

The hall broke out into chaos as student started to panic.

Dumbledore eventually silenced them "SILENCE," he shouted. "Now prefects escort you houses to your common rooms. Teachers, join me in the dungeons," he said calmly.

Students still panicked quickly followed their house prefects, "Quickly follow me," shouted Percy as he lead out the Gryffindor house.

Willow however grabbed Harry and Ron, "Wait! We need to go and get Hermione," she whispered

"but- but- there's a troll on the loose" Ron said

"Precisely, and she doesn't know!" Willow shot back

Harry however agreed with willow. "Come on Ron, she's our friend,"

Ron gulped but saw the matching determination on their faces, "oh god" he said, "we're all going to die,"

"We're not going to die," Willow said as they raced toward the girls bathroom.

Rushing in Willow let out a relieved breath when she found Hermione in there alone, "Mione, I'm so glad your okay," she said in a rush, startling the other girl

"Willow? What's going on AND WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Hermione said, shouting the last part at Ron and Harry who had rushed in a few seconds after Willow.

"T-T-Troll!" Ron gasped just before the door to bathroom crashed in and the smell of rotting flash filled the air.

"EEP" Hermione said, freezing in fear as the troll approached the four.

Raising it club the troll started to swing wildly around, attempting to hit the children. Advancing on them they all panicked.

Willow pulled out her wand, "Run!" she yelled at her friends, before she began hexing the troll and drawing its attention to her.

The troll advanced on Willow cornering her. Raising its club it began to bring it down. "Immobulus!" Willow shouted, freeing the troll before it could hit her, however the amount of magic it took to freeze a troll had its effects and Willow suddenly found herself lightheaded.

Just then Severus, McGonagall and Quirrell appeared, looking shocked to see the damage and troll frozen in front of them.

"WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS!" she shouted, seeing the group of first years. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

Willow however picked that moment to succumb to the darkness that had been threatening her since freezing the troll.

Severus rushed forward, catching the girl before she hit the floor, picking her up in his arms he inspected her for any harm, seeing non he let out a relieved breath. Smoothing her hair he was oblivious to the shocked stares from the other children at his attentive behaviour.

"Dear me, is she okay Severus?" McGonagall asked, she had grown fond of the girl and her quick mind. She was an excellent student.

"I believe so but I will be taking her to Poppy immediately," Snape responded, holding the girl closer and making for the destroyed door.

After they had left McGonagall turned to the remaining trio, "Well?" she asked.

"It's my fault Professor," Hermione said eventually when McGonagall cleared her throat, "I wasn't feeling well and decided to skip lessons. The troll found me, if it wasn't for Harry Ron and Willow I would be dead," she said

"I see," McGonagall said looking at them shocked, "well then Miss Granger, for skipping your lessons instead of going to the hospital wing I will be taking five points from Gryffindor. As for the rest of you, for your sheer dumb luck I will be awarding five points, each. Not may first years can take on a troll and survive to tell the tale. Now get to your common room immediately" She said

"It wasn't us who took it on miss, it was Willow. We were useless" Harry said

"Yeah, will she be okay?" Ron asked

"Be that as it may, you all survived and I'm sure that Miss Malfoy will be just fine, it's just magical exhaustion. Now bed all of you!" McGonagall said. She was stunned that Willow had been able to freeze a fully grown cave troll; even some fully matured witches would struggle.

The next morning Willow awoke in the hospital wing confused. Looking around dazed she asked, "Where am I?"

"The hospital ward dear, it seems you exhausted yourself last night," said a kindly looking woman.

"Oh," willow said blankly, before she cringed as the memories came flooding back, "The troll?! Are Harry, Ron and Hermione okay?" she asked

"They're fine," answered the droll voice, "it would appear you however have a death wish. Whatever possessed you into thinking you could take on a troll on your own?" Severus demanded. He couldn't describe how afraid he was when he had entered the bathroom and seen the troll standing over Willow with its club raised. He had nearly had a heart attack before realising it was frozen.

Cringing at his obviously angry tone Willow looked up at her uncle, "uncle Sev..." she said, hoping to pacify her favourite uncle.

"Don't think you can bat your eyelashes and sweet talk yourself out of this Willow Malfoy," Severus said, "I was worried sick,"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "but I could leave Hermione; she could have died,"

"And why did you come to me if you knew she was in danger?"

"I didn't want to get her into trouble for skipping lessons; I thought the troll was in the dungeons not the first floor toilets." Willow said. "I didn't expect to face it, I'm not crazy,"

Severus sighed, it was times like this that she reminded him of her father, so loyal to her friends and reckless, "Willow," he said, "you must promise me in the future that you will be more careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I- I promise that I will try," Willow said, knowing that she would always do whatever it took to keep her friends safe regardless of the risk.

Severus sighed before kissing willows head. "I expect you will receive many visitors in a few moments," he said "So I will leave you."

Smiling Willow watched him leave, his robes billowing out like bat wings as he strode out the door.

Draco and Blaise were the first to enter, Draco looked positively white in the face and could help but stare at Willow who sat in the bed happily munching the chocolate frog Blaise gave her.

"How could you?" he finally said

"How could I what?" Willow said

"Do something so stupid and dangerous. When father finds out hell be furious. Hell I would be surprised if he pulled you out of school," Draco said without breath

Rolling her eyes, "it'll be fine Draco, I'm okay, father wouldn't pull me out. It would make him look bad" she said

"You're in the hospital wing," Draco said

"I just over did it with my magic," Willow said, just as Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the room. Rushing up to her they were all relieved to see her awake and eating sweets.

"I told you she would be fine" Ron said, obviously relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked Harry, "you've got your first quidditch match today, you should be having breakfast. You'll need your strength,"

"I wanted to come and check on you first," Harry said

"Well as you can see I'm fine, I'll even be able to see you fall off your broom," Willow joked

"Hey- don't say that, you'll jinx him," Ron said

"I'm sure Harry will be fine, but Willows right, you really should have something to eat Harry." Hermione said

Laughing at Harry's slightly pale face Willow shooed everybody out, promising to meet them before the game as soon as she was allowed out of the hospital wing.

* * *

 **-AN-**

 **I love comments so please let me know what you think.**


	7. The Forbidden Forest

The atmosphere at the quidditch match was electric. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin always made for great games but because Harry was playing there was even more energy in the crowd.

Before the game Willow met up with Ron and Hermione as promised, waving to Blasie and Draco who had gone to sit in the Slytherin Tower.

"So how are you feeling, really?" Hermione asked willow as they took their seats

"I'm fine Mione, don't worry. I just over did it," Willow said

"I'll say. You took down a bloody troll. I doubt anybody as young as us could have do it," Ron said

Willow blushed, "yes, well... I fainted after I did it," she said

"Still, the spell you used, we haven't learnt that in class yet," Hermione said

"Ermmm yeah, well, I like to read ahead," Willow said

"Mm," Hermione said.

"Do you have any clue how the troll got into the castle," willow asked

"No, but me and Harry think that whoever did it was probably trying to cause a distraction," Ron said

"A distraction?"

"Yeah, so they could sneak in and get to whatever fluffy is guarding," Ron replied

The girls looked at each other, "you know, that's not completely insane," Hermione said shocked

"They're right you know, that would have been a perfect opportunity" Willow said

"But who-" Hermione said before being cut off...

"Look there's Harry," Ron shouted excitedly, distracting the girls from their conversation.

"He looks nervous," Hermione said, taking out her binoculars to get a better look.

"He'll be fine," Willow said, hoping it would be true.

The match quickly drew all of their attention. The Slytherins, when it became clear that the Gryffindor team was better, started to play dirty, and much to the amusement of the trio this was called out by Jordan Lee, who was the announcer for the match.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —" Lee's voice rang out over the crowd.

McGonagall's however soon followed, "Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —!"

Before Lee cut her off, making the crowd, especially the Gryffindors laugh "I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

As the game continued, Harry started to fling out of control on his broom. Concerned Willow looked closer at Harry.

"It's Snape!" Hermione whispered making Willow roll her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Uncle Sev wouldn't try to kill Harry!"

"Look!" Hermione demanded, she was sure it was Snape. He was the only teacher who seemed to hate Harry. He was always there, and always harsh to punish.

Looking through her own binoculars Willow was surprised to see that Sev was indeed chanting a hex, however she soon notice that Quirrell was doing the same

"It's not him, its Quirrell!" Willow said, standing and pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Quirrell?" Ron said in disbelief, "why would that stuttering fool hex Harry?"

"Why would Uncle Sev?" Willow countered, racing down the stairs to go and stop Quirrell

"Because he hates Harry?" Ron shouted back, following the girls.

Reaching the teachers tower Willow turned to them, "I'll distract Snape, you get Quirrell," she instructed

"But-" Ron said

"Just to it Ronald," Willow shouted.

"Come on Ron" Hermione said, she was starting to doubt herself after seeing Quirrell also chanting and after she remembered seeing how Snape was with Willow after the troll.

Reaching the teachers, Willow watched as Hermione set Quirrells robes on fire, surprised that she would go that far. Subtly Willow nudged Sev and mouthed _save him._

With his concentration broken Quirrell lost his hex and quickly put out the flames. Knowing his opportunity was lost; he sat back and kept his displeasure hidden. Severus, however, continued to keep an eye out.

As soon as the hex was dropped, Harry regained control of his broom, and in a move never before seen in quidditch he caught the golden snitch in his mouth, winning the game for Gryffindor.

After the match all four of the students along with Hagrid who had been at the match, made their way to Hagrid's to check on Norbert.

"I still think it was Snape," Ron grumbled

"It wasn't him!" Willow shot back

"What wasn't who," Hagrid asked

"Ronald seems to think that Snape was the one hexing Harry's broom," Hermione said

"Why, that's nonsense, professor Snape would never do a thing like that, why would he" Hagrid said

"He would to," Ron said, "he wants Harry gone so he can get to whatever fluffy is hiding,"

"Why that's nonsense, Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone," Hagrid said

"See I told you," willow said triumphantly

"What stone Hagrid," Harry said

Hagrid however just shook his head, muttering, "I shouldn't have said that. Nope. Should not have said that,"

"Please Hagrid, whatever it is its in danger. _Somebody,_ " Harry said, not entire convinced it wasn't Snape, "is obviously trying to steal it."

"No. Its fine, aint nobody knows how to get past fluffy. Only me and Dumbledore. Now I don't want to hear another word." Hagrid said

"Fine," Harry grumbled, however his desire to know was now peaked, he had forgotten about Nicholas Flamel when he hadn't been able to find anything on him but know he had more information he was determined to discover the secret.

"So Ron, have you heard back for your brother Charlie. I always liked him. Good with animals." Hagrid asked when they reached his hut.

"Oh yeah" Ron exclaimed before reaching into his robes and pulling out a letter, "he says that some friends of his will be able to come and get Norbert, and take him to Romania on Friday night, we'll have to be careful though because it's illegal to have dragons in England."

"Friday night," Hagrid repeated sounding quite upset, "so soon,"

"Really Hagrid, it's for the best," Hermione soothed the giant man

"Yeah, he'll be with his own kind," Willow added.

The following Friday, the four of them found themselves struggling to carry Norbert up the stairs of the astronomy tower at midnight.

"Christ, what's Hagrid been feeding it?" Ron companied as they stumbled into the observation room.

"Stop complaining and keep lifting," Harry said

"I'm lifting, I'm lifting," Ron grumbled.

"Be quite both of you, were going to be caught if you don't shut up," Hermione hissed

Eventually they reached the edge of the room, and dumped the sleeping dragon which was immobilised in a complex harness and muzzle.

Harry looked out into the distance, "I think I can see them," he said as four figures on brooms approached. Landing silently the four pulled off their cloaks and revealed smiling faces.

"Fancy this, I thought Charlie was having us on when he said he needed us to smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts," the tallest on said, before introducing themselves, "I'm John by the way, this here's Pierce, Devon and Casper."

After murmuring their own greetings they watched as the four attached Norbert to their brooms.

"Place sure is more interesting now we've left," said Devon, after finishing tying Norbert.

"Are you going to be okay taking him," Harry asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine," said john.

"Sure, we do stuff like this all the time," said Casper, grinning mischievously.

After they said goodbye and took off the Gryffindors slowly made their way back down, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible to remain undetected.

Suddenly however a voice broke them of their concentration, "what's this? A group of four students up to no good. Naughty Naughty," teased Peeves the ghost

"Crap!" whispered Ron

"Peeves, please, were going back to the common room right now," Hermione said trying to reason with the ghost who was circling them with a maniacal look of glee on his face.

"Oh but what do I do..." he said, "breaking the rules, being out after curfew..."

"Please," Willow said

However before Peeves could continue to torment them they heard a voice that they all truly feared. It made them all stiffen and look at each other with dread filled eyes.

"Whatever do you think you're doing out of bed at this hour!" shouted McGonagall

"Err-" Harry started only to be cut off by her.

"Never, in all my years of teaching have I had students so blatantly disregard the rules. I will be taking 50 house points," she announced

"50!" Ron exclaimed

"Each," McGonagall said with narrow eyes

Hermione looked like she was going to cry, whilst Ron and harry were stony faced. Willow showed no emotion, falling back onto her pureblood training.

"You will also have detention tomorrow night." McGonagall said, "Now get to bed this instant!"

Getting back to the common room Ron could help but mutter to himself about the injustice of the situation, "200 pints in one night. Oh god, the rest of the house are going to kill us." he said before going white, "crap. My mom's going to kill me, honestly Harry what are we going to do," he asked helplessly not noticing Willow had paled at his words.

Inside willow was screaming, McGonagall was sure to write to their parents and when her father finds out she knew her punishment would be awful, however unlike Ron who was joking her father killing her wasn't such an impossibility.

"I don't know mate, hopefully I will work its self out," Harry said to Ron

"come on, we should get to bed," Hermione said, touching Willows arm and making her jump as she was forced out of her own head and back into the real word.

The next day they were greeted by grumbles by the rest of their house when they found out what they'd done. It was only the twins who didn't appear to care, instead they were proud, much to Hermione's distress.

"200 hundred in one night." George said, pulling Willow down to join them on the sofas in the common room.

"That's got to be a new record," said Fred

"Yeah even we haven't managed that,"

"It's nothing to be proud off," Hermione said snappily from the corner, she had been hiding behind her books all day; Ashamed of her actions.

Shaking their heads dramatically the twins turned to Willow, "to think we feared being a bad influence on you little Wisp, and there you go breaking all of our records," said Fred

"If anything we should fear you" said George making Willow laugh

"Oh please," Willow said, "like you could be a bad influence on me,"

"You sound so certain," they said simultaneously,

"I think we've been challenged Freddie," said George, turning to his brother with a calculating grin on his face that Willow would later realise usually meant trouble for people surrounding them.

"I do believe you're right dear brother," replied Fred mirroring his twins look.

Grinning, the twins stood up and ran out of the common room dragging Willow behind them.

Laughing she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Well as you doubted our nefarious ways, we're going to make you come and prank some snakes with us," said George

"Yes, we can't have it be known that we weren't anything but bad influences on people," Fred said smirking as Willow smiled up at them brightly.

"Awesome," she said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with them running around the castle, the twins showing Willow all of the secret passageways they'd found over the years. They turned Nott and his cronies' hair pick and made them break out in boils. Made Pansy Parkinson's nose grow 3 times its normal size and hexed snowballs to chase Quirrell around. By the time Willow had to leave for her detention she was positively glowing.

"Thanks guys," she said to the twins who beamed back at her

"You're welcome," said Fred

"Be sure to spread how much of a bad influence we were," joked George

"I will," laughed Willow as she ran off to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione for their detention. Walking down to the entereance hall the found filch waiting for them already, a satisfied smile on his face.

Walking the mood turned sombre, as they found out what they'd have to do.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

Following behind the disturbed squid the four marched off across the dark grounds. Willow was curious about their punishment and alongside Harry they whispered wondering what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

"do you think they're going to force us to clean the cxastle," Harry whispered

"I don't think so, why wait until dark to get u to do that?" Willow replied

Unsure they both fell into silence, following behind their two friends and the gleeful caretaker.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's fears abated; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy—it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this Hermione let out a girlish squeak, and Ron stopped dead in his tracks, his face going a sickly white colour with clashed with his fiery red hair something awful.

"The forest?" Ron repeated almost incoherently. "We can't go in there at night—there's all sorts of things in there—werewolves, spiders- Oh god what if there's giant spiders! _HARRY YOU CAN'T LET THE SPIDERS GET ME_ " his voice turning frantic by the end of his speech.

Willow grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "it'll be okay Ron," she whispered, trying to calm him down. The others didn't hear her words but saw Ron calm slightly.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them spiders before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" he added hoping to set Ron off again.

Harry glared at the man and went to join Ron, sending him a small smile to reassure him.

Just the Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, guys?" he asked when he saw how shaken the children looked.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all naught little rule breakers the lot of them"

"So that's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them," said Filch before he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Ron turned to Hagrid, "we're not really going in that forest, are we Hagrid" he asked almost pleading with the giant to say it had all been one big joke to scare them..

Hagrid sighed, he didn't want to frighten them but... "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," he said, "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But Hagrid surely this is too dangerous, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father found out I was doing this... god he'd probably throw a fit the great prat" Willow said, if her father found out he would use this as an excuse to throw around his authority, not that he cared about her safety at all but this would look bad on him and image is everything to a Malfoy.

They all let out small laughs at Willows opinion of her father, before Hagrid continued.

"Sorry to tell yer but that's how it is at 'Ogwarts," Hagrid replied, "Eny how copyin' lines- What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful tonight that's fer sure."

The four looked at each other and tried to find their Gryffindor courage.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? The silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"b-but what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Ron, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"So me, Ron, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Harry, Willow, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now—that's it—an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful—let's go." Hagrid instructed. Trying to be quick in order to get going and find the poor creature in need.

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Willow and Fang took the left path while Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid took the right.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground nervous about what could be in there with them.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked Willow

"I don't think so, I don't think they're not fast enough," Willow replied, thinking back to what she's read on magical creatures. "It's not easy for anything to catch a unicorn; they're really powerful magic creatures."

Suddenly a noise broke their conversation. Fang let out a rumbling growl and the forest turned silent around them. Before, into the clearing came a centure. Harry and Willow's jaws dropped but they maintained their defensive position, wands out and feet apart.

"Good evening to you," said The Centaur. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "No need to fear me, I am called Ronan, I'm a friend of Hagrid's,"

Harry and Willow shared a glance before dropping their defensive stance and nodding at the centaur.

"Hello Ronan," Willow said, knowing that centaurs were prod creature that one shouldn't mess with.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you from up in the school? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm—" Harry replied rather blankly

"A bit," said Willow timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Willow, glancing up too and noticing he was right, but not knowing the significance behind it. "Excuse me Ronan, I was wondering if we could ask you some questions, you see there's a unicorn out here that's been hurt, have you seen anything?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Harry confused by his answers, "but have you seen anything?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while the two of them watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yes that true but we meant something unusual a bit nearer home," said Willow.

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made both children tense and raise their wands again, but it was only a second centaur, black haired and bodied and wilder looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Ronan.

"Good evening, Ronan," said the centaur called Bane

"Excuse me sir, we have just been asking Ronan if he's seen anything that could hurt a unicorn, and I was wondering if perhaps you have seen anything odd in here lately?" Said Harry

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

Willow let out a huffed breath, exasperated with the centaurs vague answers. "We've heard," she said, before sighing, "thank you anyway for your information. I hope you both have a good evening,"

Harry looked at Willow surprised, and as they turned to leave the clearing through a small path he whispered, "why did you thank them, they were useless?"

"Centaurs are very proud creatures, and although you wouldn't know it from meeting just those two I've read that they're also incredibly smart. I didn't want to insult them just because they wouldn't give us a clear answer" Willow replied as they came to a second smaller clearing and noticed a large amount of unicorn blood leading off up a smaller more dense path.

They walked on through the dense, dark trees for another twenty minutes before Willow got a creeping feeling and kept looking nervously over her shoulder. She was sure that they were being watched.

"Harry, look there the blood is getting thicker," Willow whispered getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

There were thick splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by.

"I see" he murmured, stopping before they reached a clearing.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. Slowly they inched closer. It was the unicorn and it was dead. Willow had never seen anything so beautiful and sad, looking at it she felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. Willow jumped and pulled out her wand. She noticed a bush on the edge of the clearing quivering… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Willow, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

Fang started to struggle in Harry's slack grip and bolted, making a lot of noise as he bounded off for safety. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry and then Willow before turning once again to Harry. The unicorn blood was dribbling down its front as it got to its feet and came swiftly toward them. Willow watched almost dazed as the creature got closer, and would have probable stayed that way if it wasn't for Harry letting out a pained cry.

"AAHHH" Harry said, clutching his scar in pain as he staggered backwards a few steps before landing on the ground.

This cry drew Willow out of her stupor and she quickly pulled out her wand, send up red sparks to warn the others and sending a stunner at the creature, "Stupefy," she shouted.

Her spell didn't seem to have much of an impact the creature just stopping slightly to look at her. A feeling of dread came over willow as it fixed its cold dead eyes on her and took a step closer. Suddenly she heard hooves behind her, galloping, risking turning her back on the creature Willow saw an unknown centaur jump clean over Harry, and charge at the dark figure.

Hoping that the centaur could deal with the monster, Willow dropped to her knees by Harry. The sounds of the struggle soon died away to nothing.

"Are you okay, what happened?" she asked, looking at her friend with worried eyes

"My scar," Harry said still holding his head, "it started to burn,"

"weird," Willow said before they noticed that the centaur was standing over them, looking up at him it was clearly not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling them both to their feet.

"Yes, thank you-what was that?" Harry asked, standing shakily

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead before turning his eyes to Willow and regarding her in a similar fashion.

"You are the Potter boy and wolf cub" he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back., however before he could get on Willow pulled him back shaking her head.

"don't get on him unless you really cant walk, its considered a taboo in their culture to be ridden by a human," she said.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? Allowing yourself have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better. So get on boy,"

Harry looked around before he shook his head, "Thank you, but I'm okay, I can walk," he said.

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, causing both children to take a step back.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; "follow me children, I will lead you to safety," he instructed, moving quickly and leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and turned to Willow to see if she knew.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked.

"Centaurs try not to get involved inhuman matters," she whispered back as they rushed to keep pace with Firenze.

"But why?" Harry asked

"I think it has something to do with their status in our community, they're discriminated against and during the last war they were hunted and killed," Willow replied

"oh," Harry said glumly before touching Firenze and getting his attention "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, but did not answer Harry's question. "Do either of you know what unicorn blood is used for?" he finally asked.

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared Firenze's before turning to look at Willow, "did you know that?"

Willow nodded, "I wasn't sure but Firenze just confirmed it,"

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"Surely," Willow said.

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never die. Do either of you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"No, we know it's a stone of some kind but we don't know what yet," he said.

"it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel," Willow added

"my dear children, hidden in the castle is The philosopher's Stone!," Firenze said making Willow gasp.

"Of course, the Philosophers stone, it makes the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who—" Willow was cut off by Firenze

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"... "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die." Willow was speechless, he couldn't mean Voldemort. He was gone. Dead.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol—"

"Harry! Willow! Are you all right?" Came Hagrid's booming, Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her with Ron.

"We're fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are both safe now."

Willow turned to face the centaur "thank you," she said nudging Harry so he would to the same.

"Good luck, to both of you" said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him and Willow speechless. She hoped she was wrong.

When Hagrid returned he escorted them back to the castle and as soon as they reached the common room Harry and Willow explained to their friends all that they had learnt in the forest.

Willow couldn't sit down as Harry spoke; she paced up and down in front of the fire.

"Whoever it is wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought it was just a theif…"

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Harry wasn't listening.

"Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed again frantically looking around. Willow would have laughed is she herself wasn't petrified.

"So all we've got to do now is find out how to protect the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort won't be able to come back and finish me off…"

Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"That's true," Willow said, "and besides, like Hagrid said nothing can get past Fluffy,"

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore.


	8. Christmas

The next few weeks passed quickly, with the four unable to find out much more about the Philosophers stone or exactly who was after it and before they knew it Christmas was coming. The holidays had snuck up on them, one morning in mid December they had awoken to find several feet of snow and a frozen lake. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Taking advantage of the weather, the Weasley twins bewitched snowballs to bounce of the back for Quirrells head after hearing Willow complain about the squirrely professor, they didn't even complain about their punishment as Willow had been delighted by their prank.

With the seasonal weather a feeling of excitement grew in the school and no one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy, bitter winds rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Uncle Sevs classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they had to keep as close as possible to their hot cauldrons for try and stay warm.

"I do feel so sorry," said Theodor Nott, during a Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He had taken up Draco's old position of 'Slytherin bully' after Dray had stopped acting like a prat, much to Willows dismay as it gave all Slytherins a bad reputation.

He was looking over at Willow as he spoke; he had been told by his father that the Malfoy heiress was going to be spending the holidays at school alongside Potter and the Weasel. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled at his announcement, they had abandoned Dray when it became clear he was no longer looking to make trouble with the Gryffindors and started to follow Nott around. Willow, who was measuring out powdered unicorn horn, ignored them. Nott had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match which Harry had won. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. When he'd realized that nobody found this funny, he increased his attempts to embarrass them, as jealously of the four friends meant he couldn't let it go, taunting Hermione about her blood status, Ron about his family's wealth, Harry about his parents and Willow about her request to not see her family for the holiday. His jibes at Willow were easily the weakest, as although she wasn't a Slytherin many still respected her and her family name, so she was usually ignored when Nott started.

Willow however wasn't bothered by Nott's words as it was true that she wasn't going back to Malfoy manor for Christmas. Uncle Sev had come around the week before and told her that he had manage to talk her father into thinking she needed extra tutelage over the holidays and he had agreed to let her stay. However, Sev had warned that this would mean that in the summer Willow was likely to suffer a much worse punishment as not only did this make it seem like she was failing but her behaviours so far this year, although not awful, had infuriated her father. How she would survive a month at home she had no idea, but she still had time to figure it out.

Harry had also signed up to remain in school over the holidays so they both were looking forward to a Christmas surrounded by friends and love. This would probably be the best Christmas they'd ever had as for Harry it meant being away from his muggle family and for Willow it meant no pain, punishments and humiliation. Ron and his brothers were also staying, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit their son Charlie, Ron's second oldest brother.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, the four found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. The tree however had two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that it was Hagrid carrying it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." Replied the Hagrid, happy to see that their detention from a few weeks ago hadn't impacted on their relationship.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Nott's cold drawl from behind them. "or are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron went red with anger, but Hermione was quick to grab him and hold him back before he could launch himself at Nott. Willow however moved before Harry could realise, and landed a punch on Nott which left him on the floor with a broken nose, blood gushing. The resulting crack could be heard around the room and unluckily for her it was just as Sev came up the stairs.

"WILLOW AUDETTE LIANA MALFOY!" he shouted, he couldn't show favourites especially between his own house and his niece so her punishment would have to _appear_ bad.

Willow stepped away from Nott, her right hand throbbing from punching him; however she didn't want to show it.

"She was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Nott was insultin' Ron's family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Willow, and be grateful it isn't more. You'll also have detention with me tonight. Now, move along, all of you and Nott get yourself to the hospital wing and clean yourself up."

Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree. Nott holding his blood face and sending dark glances at everybody as sniggers broke out.

"You didn't have to do that Willow, I would have had him" said Ron, after Nott and his cronies scrambled out of the entrance hall "I swear one of these days, I'll get him—"

"Its fine Ron, the detention won't be bad and its only five points" Willow said, finally shaking the pain out of her hand, "however next time I'll let you do it, my hands killing now," noticing her knuckles were slightly swollen

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing," Hermione asked also noticing the swelling

"No, I'll be okay," Willow said, smiling at her friend. In her head she was chanting a minor healing charm she knew. She wanted to practice more no verbal spell casting and this was perfect, EPISKEY EPISKEY EPISKEY she chanted and noticed the pain receding. Although not as powerful as a verbal charm _yet_ as she lacked practice, non-verbal wandless magic was something Willow wanted to learn, she could already do some but she was not an expert and she wanted to improve. Especially by the summer as it increased her chances of survival.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid noticing the four seemed despondent since their run in with Nott "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." He said, hoping to cheer them up.

The four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree—put it in the far corner, would you?" asked Flitwick.

The hall looked spectacular, bunches of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me- Willow, Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since we found out about the Philosophers stone and Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out any information on how to protect it."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here—I've told yeh—drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin', I don't know 'ow yeh found out but yeh gotta let it go. It's already protected"

"We just want to help Hagrid," said Hermione. "The stone _is_ in danger and nobody is taking us seriously,"

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly. He dint like to make them feel bad but he knew the stone was well protected; the best teachers had placed charms and guards around it as well as Fluffy.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron.

"Don't be too shocked when we save the day, especially considering its Quirre-" Willow said before being cut of when Ron, Harry and Hermione set her a glare. They didn't want to name anybody as they weren't sure who was after the stone, however Willow didn't trust the stuttering fool.

Shutting up, they all hurried off to the library, shouting their goodbyes over their shoulders.

They had indeed been searching books for information on both Flamel and the stone ever since they had found out about it, hoping to find out how to protect it from Voldemort. The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, Flamel wasn't well documented in the library as far as they could find. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. They knew his name and about the stone but that was it. They were lost on how to protect it, and on proving that quirrel was after it, or in Ron's case proving it was uncle Sev.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section after Willow. Willow had an idea that what they would need would be in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew they'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts or similar subjects.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," said Harry, pulling on willows arm as she stared at the titles of the book she could see.

Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at them. "You'd better get out, then. Go on—out!" she said, shooing them.

Wishing that she'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Willow grabbed her friends and left the library. They had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel as it would raise questions although they were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Quirrell or whoever was after the stone hearing what they were up to.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked. "And send me an owl if you find anything." She added.

"Of course we will 'Mione, but so far we've had no luck. Maybe the stone is safe behind fluffy..." Willow said

"But we know Voldemort's after it" Harry said, making Ron squeak when he said his name

"Yes, but if nobody knows how to get past fluffy then it's bound to be safe," Willow said. They didn't look convinced, but let it drop in order to say goodbye to Hermione.

Once the holidays had started, Willow, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel and the stone. The castle was practically empty, and because Willow didn't want to sleep in her dorm room alone, they, alongside the twins, had decided to camp out in the Gryffindor common room, much to the distress of Percy the prefect. They joked, laughed and sat around eating as much food as they wanted, all easily gotten by the twins and Willow who knew the secret entrance into the kitchens.

Willow couldn't remember ever being this happy or free. The only down side was she was worried about Draco, who was home alone with their father. Although willow doubted he would be punished she still feared for him. Draco had opted to go home for the holidays even though uncle Sev had offered to help him stay in the castle, saying that if he went home it would distract father away from his anger at Willow and hopefully mean she wouldn't be punished as severely in the summer. Willow however doubted this, and hoped he would be okay for the week long break. Uncle Sev had promised to go and check up on him during the Malfoys annual Christmas party, but that did little to calm willows nerves, Lucius was good at hiding his punishments from the public.

Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess, willow being a pureblood knew how to play as it was one of the few acceptable games for witches of her status but admittedly found it boring so often found herself with the twins when they played, planning pranks with them and surprising them with her knowledge of tricks.

Wizard chess is exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures are alive, which makes it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered and like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family—in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him." A pawn would shout, causing Harry to waver and be indecisive in his moves.

On Christmas Eve, they all went to bed in their self made blanket fort in the common room, all of them looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun. Willow slept next to Fred, who was by George, who was by Ron who was by Harry.

Waking up on Christmas day Willow was embarrassed to see that her pile of presents easily doubled that of everybody else's, and knew that this wasn't all of them. Sev and her would be exchanging gifts later tonight after the Christmas feast.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily he yawned and crawled towards his own pile.

"merry Christmas," willow replied, poking Fred who simply let out a grumble and rolled over refusing to get up.

"Presents, I've got actual presents," Harry said. The shock in his voice made her feel almost guilty; she never went without material goods as they were a show of status for Lucius so seeing Harry's reaction to the few small gifts made her wonder what his life was like.

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, who was busy opening his presents.

Willow chose to ignore the presnts obviously from her family, and instead picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Willow, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut heart shaped wooden box, willow presumed it was for jewellery. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself, touched by the obvious effort Willow smiled at the gift, happy that she had chosen to give Hagrid a pair of high quality dragon hide gloves for Christmas.

A second, was a thick soft parcel. Picking it up she heard groans from all of the Weasleys. The twins had finally woken and were working on their own presents.

"what ?" willow asked at their collective groan

"we know who that's off," the twins said together

"yeah," said Ron. "it'll be mum,"

Opening the parcel willow was surprised to see a thick, hand knitted sweater in pale lavender and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon." Harry also received a sweater in emerald green and some fudge.

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which Willow found was very tasty.

"yes, she really shouldn't have gone to so much effort for me" said willow pulling on her sweater and finding it to be extremely soft and comfortable.

Willows next present also contained candy, a large box of muggle sweets called candy hearts from Hermione, she had spoken about them before and Willow was intrigued to try them.

Willow had sent Hermione a few rare books that she knew the girl would want to read.

Next came a gift from the twins, opening it she was pleasantly surprised to find skin changing water balloons.

"When you throw them at people they stay that colour for 10 minutes," Fred said, noticing Willow opening their present.

"thanks guys," Willow said, pleased with them and already planning on throwing one at Nott as soon as her returned.

Waiting for them to get to her present Willow was happy to see that both of the twins loved what she brought, she'd gotten them both the same- A luxury box from Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, it contained loads of prank items that she thought they would like to try.

"This is amazing," said George, opening the present and staring wide eyed in wonder

"We can do so much with these," said Fred.

Standing up the twins ran to Willow and trapped her in a hug, "thank you," they said at the same time.

Laughing she pushed them off.

This only left the presents from her family, starting with the closest Willow picked it up and felt it. Reading the label it was from mother.

Opening it Willow saw that it was a new dress and a coat. The fine material of the dress felt like silk and was extremely soft to touch, the pale green colour was set off by small silver detailing.. The coat was white, with grey fur edgings. It was extremely warm looking. Picking it up Willow was pleasantly surprised, it was truly beautiful. Narcissa may be many things but bad at shopping wasn't one of them.

The next was a box, opening it up Willow gasped, inside was a long silver necklace with a diamond pendant surrounding by a dozen black gems. Reading the label Willow was confused.

 _This was left with me after your mother died,_

 _I thought it was time for it to be returned to you_

 _Keep it safe._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"Bloody hell," said Fred looking at the necklace in Willows hand

"That's some rock," agreed George

"It was my mothers," said willow confused

"So Mr. Malfoy is giving you his wife's stuff ?" asked Ron

"No. It's not from father. I don't know who it's from, but apparently it was my birth mothers." Willow said, still staring at the beautiful necklace in her hand.

"Well put it on then," said George

Willow shrugged, but before she could attempt to do it alone Fred stood, "here let me help," he offered.

Holding her hair out of the way, Willow allowed Fred to fasten the necklace. "There you go," he said once it was finished.

Looking down the necklace stopped just below her bust. Staring at it closely Willow noticed that engraved on the back was LW & SB.

Deciding to save the rest of her presents for later Willow tucked the necklace behind her jumper and let it fall to her skin.

Looking around Willow noticed the twins had disappeared and only Harry had one parcel left to open. Harry picked it up and felt it before he unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Willow felt her eyes widen in shock. "I can't be" she whispered.

"I've heard of those," said Ron in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione in his shock. "If that's what I think it is—they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" asked Harry, looking at his friends reactions in confusion

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"I think that it's an Invisibility Cloak," said Willow, knowing that she had a look of awe on her face. "I'm sure it is, try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell when his body disappeared. Willlow just allowed her eyes to widen in surprise.

"It is! Look down!" Ron shouted excitedly.

Harry looked down at his feet before he dashed to the mirror, his surprise evident on his face. Eventually he pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. Willow laughed at his reaction.

Looking at the box willow noticed something, "There's a note!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing that Willow recognised from her own note, they read:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died._

 _It is time it was returned to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Once aging there was no signature and Willow was left wondering who the mysterious present giver was.

"I'd give anything for one of these," Ron said. Oulling both Harry and Willow out of their musings "Anything. What's the matter?" he asked when he realised that both of his friends had gone quiet.

Willow remain silent as Harry said "Nothing,"

Willow could guess his problem, like her it was strange to be given a piece of his history and know nothing about it, but at least he knew who his parents were. Whenever Willow had tried to find out as a child, she had been punished. She couldn't even ask uncle Sev as he had taken an oath to never tell her. She was clueless as to her own past before she became a Malfoy.

Before Ron could ask again they trio heard a clattering sound coming from the boys stairs and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight, willow guessed that he didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet. She didn't blame him, it was a powerful magical item and a link to his past.

Fred and George were now wearing their mothers hand had sweaters, both blue but one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Say George, did you ever notice that their jumper's are better than ours," said Fred, who was wearing George's 'G' jumper as they approached the trio, "she obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head. Now all of them were wearing handmade jumpers.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid—we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise." shouted an annoyed voice.

Percy Weasley demanded as he appeared from the boy's stairs, looking disapproving at the pillow fort made the previous night to sleep in. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Willow got one." Fred shouted, pointed animatedly at both Harry and Willow as if to prove his point.

"I—don't—want," said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew and making Willow laugh. She didn't know why but something about Percy rubbed her the wrong way, perhaps it was his inability to take a joke.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, and back up the stairs, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater, making Willow laugh even harder, until tears were falling down her face.

Eventually Willow said she'd meet the boys for the feast and returned to her dorm to get dressed and ready for the day. Looking at her 3 remaining presents willow decided to open them now she was away from prying eyes.

From her father, she received books on advanced Dark Arts and transfiguration, as well as books on necromancy and blood magic. The dark spell books, although probably forbidden, were actually appreciated. Willow wasn't one to believe in 'dark magic' only dark witches and wizards. Magic was neither dark nor light; it all depended on who was using it and for what. Willow however was glad she had opened them away from Ron, as he would have had a fit seeing the books. Willow was actually excited to read them and learn, especially the transfiguration book as she had discovered she had a natural talent for the subject.

Next came another gift from father, it was a collection of peacock feather quills. They were apparently the kind that required no ink, and the largest one had a Dictaphone option which would make it easy to record notes in lessons.

The final present was from Draco, inside was a snow globe which had a picture of the two of them playing in the snow. They were in muggle clothing and wrestling playfully, it must have been taken by uncle Sev last year when they visited him as that type of behaviour wasn't allowed at Malfoy manor. The present brought a tear to her eye, and she once again found herself hoping Draco would be alright.


	9. Music

Arriving at the hall for Christmas dinner, Willow could help but smile. The Malfoys always made a big deal out of Christmas but nothing compared to this- A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce—and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Sitting down at the table, Willow pulled a wizard cracker with Fred, laughing when it didn't just bang, but a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a dainty silver tiara and several live doves. Fred ended up with an Indian chiefs head dress and started to engage George in a mock duel when George got a cow boys hat.

Up at the High Table, even the teachers were getting into the spirit of things, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Laughing, they all watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When they finally left the table, Willow was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a glow in the dark book mark, a baby fire seed plant, and a pair of omnioculars. The doves had disappeared and Willow had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Returning to their dorms to put away all of their loot, Willow, Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. Willow and the twins however decided to try out the twins present and went about pranking the few students still around the castle, paying special attention to Percy. The twins even managed to steal his prefect badge, and took off running with him in hot pursuit.

At this point, Willow left the twins and made her way down to the dungeons to spend time with Sev. Knocking at the door to his chambers, Willow couldn't help but shiver at the frosty temperature of the dungeons. Unlike the warmth of the Gryffindor tower the dungeons seemed to seep coldness, and the lack of students just made them all the more creepy.

"Come in," came Sev's voice through the door.

Opening the heavy door, Willow was happy to see that her uncle had set his fire up and that his chambers were pleasantly warm. Looking around Willow noticed that although there were not seasonal decorations, there were a few pictures of Sev, her and Draco, as well as a few including mother. This made her smile, especially some of the older photos of her and Draco as small children. They were such opposites, Draco happy to sit inside and do as he was told, whereas, Willow had always been curious and free spirited.

Seeing Sev sitting in front of the fire in his favourite arm chair, Wills walked up to him and took a seat in the opposite one. He was wearing a dark grey jumper and some black sweat pants and his long hair was tied back at his nape. Willow would love to see Ron's reaction to her uncle in such normal, muggle clothes. He would probably have a heart attack.

"Happy Christmas," she said, smiling. Pulling her feet up and sitting with her legs crossed in the arm chair.

"Indeed, Happy Christmas," Severus replied, looking at the pale jumper and tight black jeans Willow was wearing with curiosity, usually Willow was forced to wear dresses as the Malfoys found trousers unsuitable for girls.

"Did you get your present from Draco?" Willow asked handing him her present and watching as he opened it, she had helped her brother in picking out his present as it would work alongside her own.

"Yes, thank you," Sev replied, as he revealed the book Willow had brought him.

"You haven't looked at it properly yet so I wouldn't thank me, you could hate it," Willow joked.

"doubtful, it came from you," Severus said "I suppose you helped Draco pick out those ingredients to help with your own present," Sev said smiling. He had gotten a collection of rare and exotic potion ingredients from Draco, some of which surprised him as they were not commonly used. But seeing this book he assumed they were required in some of these potions.

"do you like it?" Willow asked curious at his thoughts on the old book.

Severus smiled at Willows enthusiasm, "yes, I love it." Severus replied honestly. "Wherever did you find it?" he asked intrigued. This book, _Devine's Book Of Deadly Delights And Potions_ , had been discontinued back in the 1600s and finding a copy, especially one in such good condition would have been hard.

"Last year father took Draco and I with him to knockturn Alley. I found it there, hidden in Borgin and Burkes." Willow said. She had hated that shop, it made her skin crawl but she had used her time there effectively, looking at the books offered.

Severus hid his anger at her being exposed to such a distasteful place and instead smiled at the thoughtful gift. The book, although considered dark, contained a number of forgotten potions and probably a few illegal ones as well, he loved it. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Taking out his own present for Willow he handed it over.

Opening it Willow was surprised to see a delicate looking silver bracelet, with small green gems. Putting it on willow felt a thrill of magic was over her.

"It has protection charms on," Severus said, "although they won't hold off everything, it will offer you some protection to mild hexes and curses," he said. It was a small thing, as he knew it couldn't defend the Cruciatus curse Lucius was so fond of, but it would lessen its effects.

Smiling Willow stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, it's not only beautiful but completely perfect," she said, admiring her new bracelet with awe.

"I would also like to offer you another present," Severus said once Willow was sitting back down.

"You don't have to do that," Wills said, "you've already given me such a wonderful gift,"

"This isn't a physical gift, more an ability. Tell me, what do you know about Legilimency and Occlumency?" he asked.

"They're similar, in that Legilimency is the act of entering somebody's mind and manipulating them and their emotions whereas Occlumency is defending your own mind from similar treatment?" Willow said unsure, they were not common magic's and she had only read about them sparingly.

"You're correct," Severus said smiling, Willow really was a remarkable child her abilities really were beyond exception. "Now, would you like to learn them?"

Willow felt her eyes widen, "you're a Legilimen!?" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe it but then again she hadn't known, it explained a lot. Like now uncle Sev always knew what she and Draco were planning.

"Yes child," Sev said, "but I don't always use it, sometimes yours and Draco's plans where easy enough to see through without using it," he joked. He tried to stay out of her head for the most part, only dipping into the surface thoughts then when they made eye contact.

"Mean," Wills said back without any heat, "do you really think I could learn?" she asked.

"I see no reason why not," Severus replied, "it will be difficult, but you're an exceptional witch,"

Blushing Willow nodded, "then let's do it, I want to learn." Willow agreed

"We won't start tonight, as it's an unpleasant process, however after the holidays you will come to me once a week and we will practice." Severus instructed.

The remained of the night was spent telling stories and reading books. Willow had shrunk her new transfiguration book and brought it with her; she was interested in what it had to say about animagi and animaxi. Animagi were wizards who were able to turn themselves into an animal, usually this is a reflection of their personality, or in some cases a family may all have the same animal. The process of becoming one is long and extremely difficult. It can often backfire and leave witches and wizards horribly disfigured and as it had no real magical purpose often people didn't see the point in becoming one.

Animaxi where rarer and successfully becoming one even harder, they were witches and wizards who were for a lack of a better word shape shifters, they're able to become any number of animals. You have to already be an animagi to even attempt becoming an animaxi, and becoming one was even more difficult, as without concentration you could often end up becoming a monstrous combination of creatures and become stuck. Because of the difficulty, animaxi were rare, and there hasn't been a recorded one in almost a century. They usually developed greater gifts, such as becoming a parseltounge or beast charming.

After reading for a few hours, interrupted only by their comments to each other on what they were reading, Willow set about writing a list for herself and her goals;

 _1._ _Discover who is after the stone and stop them. Thus proving Sevs innocence._

 _2._ _Improve wandless nonverbal magic_

 _3._ _Become a Legilimen_

 _4._ _GET BACK at uncle Sev for never telling ME he was a Legilimen (may involve the twins aid)_

 _5._ _Survive the summer_

 _6._ _Work on transfiguration, and become the next Animaxi or at least an animagus._

Looking at her list Willow laughed, everything on there was going to be nearly impossible to do, yet she would try to achieve it all.

Finally, after nearly falling to sleep, Willow bid Severus goodnight, slowly making her way through the dark and dreary dungeons and back to the warm comfort of the Gryffindor tower. Little did she know that as she walked, she passed Harry on the way, hidden beneath his cloak, invisible. Not even when crawling into the pillow fort to sleep did she notice his spot was empty as she claimed her own space and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Willow was woken by an insistent Harry. Careful not to take the twins they got Ron and went to the far corner of the common room.

"What is it Harry," willow said bleary eyed and tired.

"Last night I went out with the cloak," Harry said, "first I went to the restricted section of the libary but filch was there, but that doesn't matter- I found something,"

"You shouldn't go out alone Harry," willow said, more alert now

"Yeah you could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly

"That's not the point, anyway, you can both come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." Harry said

"What mirror?" Willow asked

Harry explained what he'd seen in the mirror, his parents alongside his entire family. Willow was curious, she didn't know of a mirror that showed ones family but she would love to see it, maybe it would show her birth parents or perhaps it would show the Malfoys.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone." Harry said to Ron before looking at Willow, "what about you Wills?"

"I'd like to see them, although seeing the Malfoys probably wouldn't be a great treat for you all," she said, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yeah that's true, anyway you can see them any old time same as my family" said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer- maybe it only shows dead people? Anyway, it's a shame about not finding anything in the restricted section about Flamel."

"Yeah," Harry agreed half heartedly, he wasn't really bothered. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if somebody stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

Willow looked up and noticed Harry's expression, "yeah. Maybe we should go have some breakfast. Eating will probably help," she said

Ron agreed eagerly, "yeah, food always helps, especially bacon?"

"You guys get going, I'll wake the twins and meet you down there," willow said

Once she got to the great hall Harry wasn't eating.

"Come on mate, you should eat something," she heard Ron coxing as she approached and took a seat opposite.

The twins were still half asleep as they slowing filled their plates with a mountains worth of food; sausages, cherry red tomatoes; golden toast; eggs; crispy bacon; beans and black pudding. Willow, however, opted for some plain yogurt and fresh cherries.

After breakfast the twins left to go and plan some pranks, leaving Harry Ron and willow to laze around the common room. Noticing Harry was still being unusually quiet Willow approached him.

"What's wrong Harry, really?" she asked quietly

Harry looked at Willow, and saw genuine concern in her liquid silver eyes. "I'm afraid Wills," Harry admitted, "What if I'm not be able to find the mirror room again." He said

Willow considered his words, it would be horrible she supposed- to see your family for the first time and then be unable to do so again but- "Harry you know that no matter what your family, like my birth family, are gone right? It shouldn't matter if you see them again, they will always be with you,"

Harry nodded sadly, "I know, it's just, I wish they weren't you know. Even though I never knew them, I miss them."

"I know what you mean," Wills agreed. Although she had a family with Draco and uncle Sev, Willow still found herself longing for the family she never knew. What would her life have been like if they hadn't died?

Later that night, the three of them found themselves covered in Harry's cloak as they tried retracing Harry's route from the previous night. This however wasn't working as they ended up wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour without luck.

"I'm freezing," complained Ron. "Let's forget it and go back." He had lost his enthusiasm along with the feeling in the tips of his fingers.

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

"yeah, come on Ron," Willow agreed

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour.

"It's here—just here—yes!"

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror, with Willow following at the same pace. Ron however was dragging behind.

Unlike Harry who ran straight up to the mirror, Willow approached with caution.

"See?" Harry whispered, confusing Wills and Ron who had finally caught up.

"I can't see anything." Willow admitted, she could just see Harry's reflection.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…" Harry said almost hysterically.

"I can only see you." Ron agreed after sharing a look with Willow.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry said.

Harry stepped aside, and Ron took his place in front of the mirror.

Once again Willow say nothing,, just Ron's reflection. Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked

"No—I'm alone—but I'm different—I look older—and I'm head boy!"

"What?" asked Willow

"I am—I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to—and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup—I'm Quidditch captain, too." Ron said excitedly.

Thinking about his words Willow had a moment of realisation. Looking more closely at the mirror she noticed the engravings alone the top. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs_ \- "I show not your face but your heart's desire". This was the mirror of Erised.

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at them.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" he asked

"How can it? All my family are dead—let me have another look—" Harry said before Willow could tell them what she realised.

"It's not the future or even you're family. It shows you what you want most," Willow said

"How do you know that?" asked Ron mulishly, he wanted to believe it was the future

"Look at the etchings around the edge. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs_ \- It means "I show not your face but your heart's desire", its written backwards with the spaces rearranged. I've heard about this mirror before." She said, "I just didn't know it was at Hogwarts,"

"Oh," Harry said disappointed

"But- it could still happen," Ron shouted

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick!" Harry shouted.

Willow threw the cloak back over them just as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Standing as still as possible, Willow couldn't help but wonder- did the cloak work on cats? Eventually, after what seemed an age, Mrs. Norris turned and left.

"This isn't safe- she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." Urged Ron, not eager to have a repeat detention in the forest.

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. So taking advantage Willow left the boys in favour of building a giant snow man with the twins, leaving Ron and Harry to play wizard chess in front of the fire. Harry had been acting off since last night, he had a sadness clinging to him and Willow didn't know how to help him.

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." she told him before going out that morning

"Why not?" he had asked,

"Honestly I'm not sure, but, I've got a bad feeling about it," Willow replied. She was sure she was forgetting something about the mirror, a warning about it bbut she wasn't sure.

"You sound like Hermione." Harry joked.

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go." She warned before leaving with the twins.

However Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror and nobody was going to stop him.

Son on that third night Willow found herself being woken up as Harry tried to seek out of the common room. Rolling her eyes she agreed to go with him to the mirror once again, if only to help him if something goes wrong. Finding their way to the room way more quickly than before Harry walked straight up to the mirror and sat in front of it. Willow however once again kept her distance. She didn't want to see something she wouldn't be able to have- a real family. She dint know how long Harry sat there staring contently behind his reflection.

"So—back again, are we?"

Willow felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She looked around and sure enough sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. They must have walked straight past him, Willow was surprised that she hadn't noticed him.

"—I didn't see you, sir." Willow said

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and they were relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"Yes sir, that's what Willow called it anyway." Harry said

"Ah, so you know what this mirror shows you then Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

"It- well- it shows you what you most desire," Willow said

"It showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." Dumbldore replied, "Why is it that you fear looking the mirror young Willow?"

"How did you know—?" Willow asked shocked.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently.

Willow was impressed by the old man. "I don't want to see a family I can never have," willow said, "I don't need a mirror to know what I desire most,"

"Ah," Dumbledore said nodding, "you are wise for one so young," she said to willow before turning back to Harry who had once again started to stare into the mirror.

Dumbledore quietly. "Harry, It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

Willow was surprised but not shocked, she remembered now the warnings she had heard.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" Dumbledore said

Harry stood up and looked at Willow. He still looked sad but willow could tell that he had taken Dumbledore's words to heart.

"Sir—Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Harry said as he went to pick up his cloak.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."

Harry stared whereas Willow let out a little laugh.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

Laughing more willow caught Dumbledore's eye and saw it was twinkling with laughter as well.

It wasn't until they turned to leave that Willow caught sight of the mirror, for a split second she thought she saw a large black shaggy dog. Shaking her head Willow grabbed Harry and covered them in the cloak.

It was only when they were back in the common room and their pillow fort that it struck Willow that she regretted not looking in the mirror. Not letting herself dwell on it she allowed sleep to consume her.


	10. Going down

For the remainder to the break Willow, Harry, Ron and the twins spent pretty much all of their time together. Willow was trying to keep herself distracted, ever since she saw that dog in to mirror she kept having dreams.

There was a woman in them, she looked like a lot like Willow but she had dark blue eyes and was older, and a man with long black hair and silver eyes that Willow recognised as her own, as well as a large black dog. The dreams never made any sense from the little that Willow remembered, and they were always broken up with flashes of green and red, which Willow recognised as both the Cruciatus curse and the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Because of this, Willow was finding it difficult to sleep.

On the night before the rest of the students were due back Willow found herself sitting alone in the common room watching the flames dance around the fire when suddenly Harry joined her. He looked just as sleep deprived as she did, so she wasn't surprised when she said he too had been having bad dreams.

"I keep seeing them, my parents- then all of the sudden there's this green light and then they're just gone. And there's this laugh, this maniacal laugh. I can feel myself panicking trying to find them then suddenly I wake up." Harry mumbled.

Willow grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry," she said before allowing silence to fall.

After a few moments Harry asked, "what about you, you didn't even have a proper look, why can't you sleep?"

Willow sighed, "I think I'm dreaming about my parents, but I'm not sure, my dreams are broken up. I keep waking up afraid," she said. She didn't want to mention that she recognised the curses in her dreams as that would raise questions she didn't want to answer.

The next morning Harry and Willow shared a small smile as they carried their bedding up to their dormitories.

Willow was excited to see both Draco and Hermione, and couldn't wait for the train to return at noon.

Hermione however wasn't impressed when she was told about their night time adventures.

"How could you be so careless, what if you had been caught by Filch or worse yet McGonagall again? Do you want another detention in the forest?" she asked

"We had Harry's invisibility cloak," Ron grumbled

"So what!?" Hermione countered, "what if somebody walked into you, or you knocked something over? An invisibility cloak doesn't make you silent you know!"

"Calm down Mione," Willow finally intervened, "we weren't caught,"

"Luckily," Hermione said, "I can't believe you couldn't find out anything else about the stone,"

"We tried, Harry looked in the restricted section of the library," Willow said

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"We'll just have to work harder on getting information from Hagrid," Willow said

This however wasn't as easy as they hoped and before they knew it the summer was approaching and they were no closer to finding out about the stone.

Since the troll attack there had been two more suspicious attempts to get to the stone- or at least what willow thought were attempts.

The first came just after Valentine 's Day, the teachers were all exposed to a powerful sleeping potion, luckily however, Sev wasn't effected and was able to provide an antidote quickly. This however was evidence enough for Ron to accuse him of being the thief.

"That makes no sense Ron! Why would he help the other teachers if he was after the stone?" Willow shouted at the irritating red head

"Because he knows were on to him," Ron shouted back

"That's rubbish!" willow shouted, "We're not on to anything!"

"Well who else was it!" Ron shouted

"I don't know, whoever it is, is under Voldemort control." Hermione said

Ron still wasn't used to hearing the name, although he no longer squeaked he still filched.

"I still say its Quirrell," willow grumbled, he had been the first one 'found' asleep

"You would," said Ron, "you've been spending more time with Snape recently," Ron made his words sound like an accusation

"So?" Willow replied

"So- you're probably in on it!" Ron said triumphantly, before thinking about his words.

Willow laughed at his ridiculous idea, "yes Ron, I'm the one trying to steal the stone for Voldemort," Willow said. It was true she had been spending more time with Sev but only because of her extra lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency. She had gotten a pretty good grasp on Legilimency, but was struggling with Occlumency as she was as Sev put it 'an emotional creature'.

Ron opened his mouth before mumbling, "Yeah well, you could be,"

"The stone is probably fine" Hermione said

Harry stared at his friends, "I don't know guys. I just have a bad feeling. Like I'm being watched, I know something bad is going to happen, ever since we say Voldemort in the forest it like the shadows in the castle have grown"

Willow nodded, she too had noticed a feeling of never being alone in recent month, "I know what you mean," she agreed.

Before they knew it their final exams were on them, and in years to come, Willow would never quite remember how she had managed to get through them when she half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment as her feelings of dread had done nothing but increase over time. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door, Willow had even take to checking once a week just to make sure.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers and they were given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an AntiCheating spell. The exams themselves Willow found were very easy, but her nerves during them were atrocious, not because she didn't know the answers but because she knew something bad was coming.

Along with the written exams they had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his classroom to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Willow was able to this and more, making the pineapple do a very complex tap dance and gain extra marks. Professor McGonagall had her first year's turn a mouse into a snuffbox- points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers- sadly for Ron. Willow however was given a different task, as McGonagall had been teaching her third year transfiguration. Willow was asked to turn a statue of a dragon into a real dragon. This would usually create a small dragon, around the size of the statue, Willows however was around the size of a small horse, much to McGonagall's horror. But she did receive outstanding marks as the extra matter in this case the size proved Willow was a powerful witch. Sevs exam had the entire year breaking out in nervous fits; Hermione looked as though she would pull out her hair. Sev had a devious tactic of breathing down your neck during an exam, and this caused many people to freeze when they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion, an easy potion to make Willow found as she finished first, creating a model potion.

Willow noticed that during the potion exam, that Harry appeared to be very tired; his potion although not a total failure like Neville's, wasn't the best.

"What's wrong Harry," she asked after it was over, noticing him rubbing his scar

"It feels like its burning again,2 Harry said,

"How longs this been going on for?" Hermione demanded as she exited the classroom looking slightly relieved

"Since my nightmares started up again," Harry admitted

"Nightmares- what nightmares?" Ron and Hermione asked. Neither Willow nor Harry had mentioned their bad dreams as they didn't want anybody's pity; they had trusted each other as they had both recognised a kindred soul.

"Oh," said Willow, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"it's not the same as before, this time it's worse. I keep seeing Voldemort as the hooded figure, dripping blood in blood and screaming at me," Harry said. "I know that whoever is after the stone is going to make their move soon,"

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Willow and Harry had seen in the forest or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as them. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but because they weren't being plagued by dark feelings and nightmares like Willow and Harry they were easily distracted by their studying. They simply didn't have much time to fret about what could be going on.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Willow couldn't help cheering with the rest. Out of all of her subjects the history of magic was the one she found the most boring.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Willow laughed, "oh well, no knowledge is useless,"

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, guys, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead once again making Willow worry. She wasn't scared about her results as she knew she had done well but Harry's growing restlessness disturbed her.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"

Willow couldn't help but shudder, she to felt something was off.

Ron didn't seem worried, "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, nobody know how to get past fluffy. That great bloody beast isn't about to just let somebody past. And anyway, Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nodded, but Willow couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something she'd forgotten to do, something important. Willow sat there thinking... Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…

Suddenly an idea hit Willow, and she jumped to her feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," she said as she turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Harry as he, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," she said to Harry who was the closest to her, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry had a gleam in his eye that told Willow he had realised the same as her, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest they rushed to find answers.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." before he looked up and saw the three of them looking stunned. At this he raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Willows heart was beating like crazy as she sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked jumping back into the conversation as he followed Willows train of thought, try ing to keep his voice calm.

"Well—yeah—how many three headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey—where're yeh goin'?" he shouted as the four suddenly took off running towards the school.

Willow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was probably Voldemort under that cloak,"

"it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"Willow asked

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to—" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Willow thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Willow gulped- what now?

"It's sort of secret," Harry spoke up. Willow however, wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Willow frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, he has many demands on his time—"

"But this is important." Harry burst out

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor—it's about the Sorcerer's stone—"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. "How do you know ?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think-I know-that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry continued.

McGonagall eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

Willow however knew she was wrong, and the feelings shed been having of dread just doubled at her words. If Dumbledore's gone who's going to stop Voldemort?


	11. Rons Game

"It's tonight," both Harry and Willow said at the same time, shocking each other.

"Whoever it is, they're going through the trapdoor tonight. They've found out everything they need, and now Dumbledore's out of the way. I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up as they probably didn't send that note," Willow said.

Nodding Harry continued, "Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on the teachers, sorry Willow but mainly Snape and Quirrell. Just wait outside the staff room and follow them if one leaves. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" Mione asked

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried; I think I got question fourteen b wrong…'"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape and Quirrell. She too didn't really think it was Snape anymore, but Ron wouldn't let it go.

"And we'd better stay outside the third floor corridor," said Willow, to Ron and Harry.

"Yeah." Agreed Harry.

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Dejected, Willow, Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's keeping an eye out," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "Quirrell came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and he went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Quirrell went. Snape followed just after"

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Willow said, Quirrell would make his move tonight.

The other two stared at her in confusion whereas Harry nodded, "You're right,"

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." Willow said

"not alone, we'll do it together," Harry said, a look of determination In his green eyes.

"You're mad! The both of you," said Ron.

"You can't!" Hermione wailed. "After what McGonagall's said? You'll both be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Willow shouted. "Don't you understand? If they get a hold on the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Ron you grew up like me, you've heard the stories, and you know what it was like when he was trying to take over! There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore Mione, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If we get caught before we can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to father and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you guys can say to stop me! Voldemort can't be allowed to return."

"he killed my parents, remember" Harry said as he glared at Ron and Hermione, hoping they'd join him.

"You're right, Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry.

"But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"All—all four of us?" Willow asked

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you two go alone- did ya?" Ron said

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books; there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you'll be expelled, too." Harry said

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that. And if I got that, I can only guess what Willow got." Willow rolled her eyes at this, laughing.

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; not even the twins who had taken to kidnapping Willow whenever they had a chance, to get her to join them with their pranks. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break, Willow didn't see the point in doing that, as she already knew all of the spells in that book of by heart. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Willow watched as Harry hurried up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

When Harry returned they didn't see him until his head suddenly appeared floating in the middle of the common room. "Look," he said pulling out a hand carved flute.

"Brilliant," Willow said, knowing that it could be used on Fluffy.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us—if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own—" Harry said before being cut off

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, even whoever it is could be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Willow, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll—I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot—"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Willow let out a breath as Harry turned to her with desperate eyes.

"Do something," he said desperately.

Willow stepped forward.

"Just so you know Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"Wow, it's the full Body Bind," said Hermione recognising the hex.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." Willow said, she hated that hex being used on her, but it was the first thing she thought of that wouldn't hurt him.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak.

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. "You're bloody frightening when you want to be," Ron said mumbling as they made their way through the castle.

In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered, but Harry shook his head must to willows disappointment. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a creeping around unseen."

Willow had a sudden idea. Whispering it to Harry she smiled.

"Peeves," Harry said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible—forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.

"Thanks, but it was Willows idea," Harry said

"Genius," Ron said.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third floor corridor—and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Somebody's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to face Willow, Ron and Hermione.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

Willow didn't say anything but the look she sent Harry made him take a step back, "okay, okay I get it. We're in this together,"

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron.

"Voldemort must have left it there." Willow said

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"

Harry put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note Willow saw that the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased—it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Letting out a relieved sigh willow motioned from the rest to follow her as she approached the slumbering beast.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Willow?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously, peering over Willows shoulder to try and catch a peek.

"Nothing—just black—there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Ron said.

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Willow to get her attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Willow. But nodded when she saw the look of determination in his eyes, "okay then, but we don't know how deep this thing goes. Be careful. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

Willow watched as he lowered himself through the hole until only his fingertips were visible, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

Willow watches as Harry let go. Letting out a sigh of relief when she heard the flump from his landing and no cry of pain.

"It's okay!" he called up "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Willow followed right away. Jumping into the hole after casting a silent weightless charm on herself, landing next to Harry she found herself sitting on a something that felt like a plant.

"come on Ron, Hermione," Harry shouted as Willow caught her bearings.

"What's this stuff?" Harry's asked as Ron appeared at the hole.

Willow however was too busy staring in horror at the plants which seemed to be moving. Ron landed new to them. "Wait!"

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Willow. "Do you not realise what this is?!"

Struggling to stand Willow ambled towards one of the walls. She had to struggle because the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing, Hermione however had the same idea as Willow and was starting to fight her way towards the wall

Hermione alongside Willow had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now they watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Willow ordered them.

"Listen to her. I know what this is—it's Devil's Snare!" Said Hermione

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Willow.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say?—it likes the dark and the damp—" said Hermione in an almost sing-song voice

"That's it!" said Willow reaching for her wand as the tendrils worked their way up her body.

"Yes-of course-but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands... panic clouding her mind

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Be quiet Ron!" shouted Willow, "I don't see you helping." Pulling out her wand, Willow waved it, muttered a simple fire spell and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!"

In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, the devils snare unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology," said Harry as he joined the girls by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky some people doesn't lose their heads in a crisis- 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"Shut up Ronald," both Willow and Hermione said at the same time.

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. Willow was reminded of the time she had spent locked up in aunt Walburga's. Basement when she was seven. Taking a moment to calm herself, Willow closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Calming herself had become easier since she had started her Occulmency lessons with uncle Sev. Thinking about him made Willow wince- she should have confided in him about her fear for the stone.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered breaking her concentration and bringing her back to the present.

They all stopped and strained their ears- A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Harry asked

"I don't know… sounds like wings to me." Willow said, listening to the flutter of what sounded like hundreds of insects.

"There's light ahead-I can see something moving," said Harry, who was standing just in front of Willow.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."

"be careful," Willow said, drawing her wand just in case she needed to help Harry.

Watching as he took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room Willow was relieved when the birds ignored his presence. She had expected something, beaks and claws tearing at him, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. Relieved Willow ran to him, followed by Ron and Hermione, watching as he pulled the handle, but it was locked.

They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. Willow frowned, reaching for her wand she tried the spell as well but nothing happened.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering—glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys—look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes—look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron exclaimed.

Willow examined the lock on the door, "we're looking for a big, old fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle." She said.

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. Only Willow and Harry seemed to be having any luck.

Then again, Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century. So willow supposed that he had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers Willow noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" she called to the others. "That big one-there-no, there-with bright blue wings-the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Harry noticing what she saw went speeding in the direction that Willow was pointing, weaving expertly towards it Harry took off in hot pursuit.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above, Willow stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Hermione you stay back and keep an eye out... Right, NOW!" he shouted as they all launched themselves into position.

Ron dived, Willow rocketed upward but the key dodged them both. Calling out Hermione told Harry were to go, and Willow watched as he streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Willow, Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned-it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the others, his hand on the door handle. They all nodded and Willow watched as he pulled the door open.


	12. The Last Chamber

Following after Harry through the door Willow struggled to see. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Willow, Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly-the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron.

"Yeah, We've got to play our way across the room." Willow continued.

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we-er-have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other three.

"This needs thinking about he said. I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces…"

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, while Willow muttered about death games. Finally Ron said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess—"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly.

"Just tell us what to do." Willow said

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle. Willow fancy being a queen"

"At least somebody knows my importance," Willow joked, "but, what about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, a castle and the queen turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Willow and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Willow tried not to let her fear show, she didn't like leaving her fate up to somebody else. But admittedly Ron was the strongest player. Watching him, he started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

"Harry-move diagonally four squares to the right." Ron said, it was his first time asking one of them to move. Willow watched as Harry moved, his knees seemed to be trembling with each step.

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that either, Willow, Harry or Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think—let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

But willow remained silent, she understood self sacrifice when it came to saving people who she loved. "are you sure Ron?" she asked, once Harry and Hermione quietened down.

"yes, its chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me—that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But—"

"Do you want to stop Voldemort or not?" Ron shouted back and Willow realised that he must be stressed as had finally said Voldemort's name.

"Ron—"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative. Willow sent Ron a look of support and nodded at him.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor—Hermione screamed but stayed on her square—the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. In a shaking but determined voice he shouted, "Check mate."

Willow let out a sign of relief and watched as the white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Willow, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's-?" Hermione asked, but Harry cut her off.

"He'll be all right," said Harry, looking like he was trying to convince himself. "What do you reckons next?" he asked.

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and uncle Sevs" said Willow, thinking about the challenges they've faced so far.

They had reached another door. "Go on." Willow urged.

Harry pushed it open.

Willow gagged when a disgusting smell filled her nostrils. Watching as both Harry and Hermione pulled their robes up over their noses, Willow followed their lead, doing the same she tried to breathe through her mouth. Looking around with eyes full of tears, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Willow whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

Nodding Harry urged them forward, "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, all of them hardly daring to look at what came next, but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. Willow breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw them.

"Snape's," said Harry. Looking at willow he asked, "What do we have to do?"

"I'm not sure, come on," she said. They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. Willow noticed immediately that it wasn't ordinary fire; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. Willow let out a silent groan- They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione said, and Willow noticed a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Willow let out a relieved breath and smiled, laughing when she was Harry looking at her on amazement. Hermione also looked relieved.

"Brilliant," said Hermione to Harry. "This isn't magic—it's logic—a puzzle.

Willow nodded, uncle Sev was brilliant. "A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." She said to them.

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry said confused as to why the girls looked so happy.

"Of course not," said Hermione.

"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." Willow elaborated.

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Willow said, thinking about the words and knowing how uncle Sev thinks. Eventually inspiration hit her and she claped.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire—toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for two of us," he said. "and that's if we only have a small swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Harry asked.

Willow pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"Okay, one of you drinks that," said Harry. "You can go back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy—go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold off Voldemort for a while, but I'm no match for him, not really."

"It should be me," Hermione said after sharing a look with Willow.

"But Mione-"

"No. I'm sure. You'll have a better chance of help Harry fight. You know more magic than me- and let's face it, I may be book smart but you, you actually have ability and skill. You're a great witch Wills" She said, making Willow blush

"If you're sure," Willow said, giving her friend a hug.

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly grabbed Harry and pulled him into the hug.

After the hug ended Harry looked embarrassed but determined.

"You drink first," he said to Mione, before turning to willow "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," Willow replied. Watching as Hermione took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No—but it's like ice." Hermione said, shaking her head to try and get over the feeling.

"Quick, go, before it wears off." Willow said

"Good luck and please, take care of each other." Hermione said.

"GO!" Harry shouted.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Making willow let out a relieved breath as she saw her friend get to safety.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face Willow and drank, before passing her the bottle.

Picking up the potion, "bottoms up," she said, and drained the remainder of the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body. Grabbing hold of Harry's arm she squeezed his hand and together they walked forward; the black flames licked at her body but she didn't feel them. Passing through the door way quickly Willow released Harry's hand once they entered the last chamber.

There was already someone there, funnily enough it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

Willow could help it, she turned to Harry and let out a triumphant sound, "I told you," she said.

 **-AN-**

 **Review please, they're like gold**


	13. Under The Tuban

Harry turned to look at Willow; he had to admit that he was shocked. He hadn't believed her suspicions about Quirrell but ..."Really," he said to his friend, ignoring the man standing in front of them.

Willow could help it. It was Quirrell. Turning to him Willow said, "Just so you know, I knew it."

Quirrell stood there staring at the two with a creepy smile on his face. He wasn't impressed at being ignored, and even less so by the tone Willow used to speak to him.

"Me... who else would it have been" he said calmly.

"I thought Snape-" Harry said, making Willow roll her eyes.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"I would," Willow said, "you forget Squirrel that I know my uncle wouldn't try anything." Harry twitched when Willow called Quirrell squirrel, snorting at him.

"Miss Malfoy, I must say I am very displeased with you. Where is your family loyalty..." Quirrell said turning to her, "potter I understand, I expected him to come, but you, you I had such high hoped for, such potential wasted."

Willow snarled at him, "well I do love to disappoint, ask my father," she said

"Ah yes, how is dear Lucius? Still a fan of traditional parenting?" Quirrell said nastily, enjoying how Willow seemed to falter.

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry, Willow turned to watch her friend, before pulling out her wand.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone. And you Malfoy, you're a traitor to your own."

"You let the troll in?" Harry said shocked while Willow shouted.

"I'd rather be a traitor than follow you!"

"Certainly- I have a special gift with trolls-you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Pity really. Now, wait quietly, Potter. While I dispose of this disgrace." Quirrell said, turning to face Willow.

Willow felt her heart hammering; she could feel a slight probe at her mental shield but kept them up.

"Oh interesting. Uncle Severus been teaching you new tricks, has he," Quirrell said, surprised that his mental attack didn't work on the young girl.

Willow smirked, "wouldn't want this to be too easy now, would we,"

"Very well," Quirrell said, "Avada Kedavra," he shouted, sending a green pulse at willow.

Willow jumped out of the way of the spell, swearing under her breathe, panicking, she sent back spells towards Quirrell ignoring Harry's panicked shouts. "Langlock. Impedimenta. Bombarda."

Hitting Quirrell and sending him back Willow turned to Harry. "Incendio" she said, burning the ropes holding him bound.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, the green spell had caused him to panic, all of his blood freezing.

"I'm fine," Willow said, before she froze.

"Tut Tut Tut, Miss Malfoy," Quirrell said. "That actually hurt,"

Harry sent Willow a panicked look.

"Crucio!" Quirrell shouted, and Willow found herself surrounded by a well-known red light as pain consumed her.

Falling to her knees Willow didn't allow herself to scream.

"Oh excellent- Holding in your cries for me," Quirrell taunted, "come on now, I want to hear you scream..."

"Stop it!" Willow heard Harry cry.

"Look at her potter, look how she suffers for you."

"Please, stop. I'll help you, just stop," she heard him cry.

Willow wanted to scream at Harry to ignore her and get the stone, but she knew if she opened her mouth she would scream.

"Excellent," Quirrell said, which is the last thing Willow heard as darkness engulfed her.

Harry watched as Willow seemed to slump down. The red curse around her disappeared but she didn't stir, she lay motionless on the ground, her pale skin a sickly grey colour. Dread filled him, "is she..."

"Dead. No, just passed out, her tolerance to that spell is remarkable. Not a single scream. Now potter you will be silent, or she will die. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"Why did you attack Willow" he blurted out.

"Because unlike you, she is a threat to me" said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "Her knowledge of dark arts and mastery of magic actually posed a potential problem, thankfully she holds herself above her family and wouldn't use an unforgivable... pity really... such potential wasted."

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?" he murmured.

Harry struggled to keep calm and think. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"Why you, Snape I could understand, he hates me but why are you trying to kill me and get the stone."

"Oh it's nothing personal Potter and Snape does hate you," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing—I thought Snape was threatening you…" Harry said, remembering something he heard when under the cloak.

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions—he is a great wizard and I am weak—"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing, he wanted Willow to wake up, she always had a plan. Seeing her start to stir Harry slowly crept towards him. Quirerrell didn't seem to notice as he continued to talk to him.

Waking up Willow felt weak.

"are you okay?" she heard a soft voice ask, struggling to focus she say Harry standing over her.

"I'll be fine," she said, "where are we, what's going on?" she said struggling to focus her mind.

Harry let her know what she missed, and Willow let out a relieved breath when she heard how he had kept Quirrell talking.

Thinking she had an idea, whispering to Harry she saw his eyes light up. "you'll have to do it," she said, "I'm too weak to stand,"

Nodding, Willow watched Harry edge his way to the mirror. To carry out her plan. If Harry looked into it and wanted with all his heart to find the stone and stop Voldermort he should see where its hidden.

Quirrell continued ignored them, he hadn't even realised Willow was awake. He was too busy talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to their horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy… Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry, ignoring Willow, seemingly not seeing her as a mad glint shone in his beady eyes.

"Yes—Potter—come here." He said, taking a step towards Harry "Come here," he repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him, sending a look to Willow who nodded, mouthing _LIE_

 _What can I say_ , he thought desperately, nodding at Willow to show he had heard her.

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. Willow watched as Harry stared at the mirror. Hoping he could think of something to say.

Willow noticed Harry's eyes widen as he started at the reflection and his eyes darted to his pocket as though he felt something in there.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his face, "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I—I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." Willow rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said.

Harry darted away, but he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies… He lies…"

Willow cursed and struggled to stand.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell protested

"I have strength enough… for this…"

Willow had a feeling of dread, taking a few shaking steps she reached Harry. He didn't seem like he could move a muscle. Petrified, they watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Willow would have screamed, but she couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face she had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered. Before turning its dead eyes to willow, "and who might you be..."

Willow took an involuntary step back.

"Master- this is the Malfoy girl, the adopted one, you remember-" Quirrells voice said

"Ah- yes- pity... See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Willow gasped, Harry had the stone? Pulling Harry back and behind her Willow turned to face Voldemort's remains.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me like your family... or you'll meet the same end as your mother… She died begging me for mercy much like Potters parents..." Voldemort said to Willow

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"DON'T DO IT HARRY!" Willow shouted at the same time Harry screamed "NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the flame door pulling Willow along with him, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, Willow felt Quirrell's hand close on her wrist. Pulling her and throwing her to the ground, Quirrell threw a spell at her knocking the wind from her lungs as she hit the ground landing harshly. Willow tried to stand, but this latest blow had knocked the last of the fight out of her. As soon as he had grabbed Harry, Willow watched in shock as they both started screaming. Letting go of him, Willow saw that Quirrells hands were blistered.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck. Willow watched in horror, praying for something, anything to help them. Quirrell once again started howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him—my hands—my hands!" he shreaked and Willow say that once he let go of Harry's neck his hands looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

"NO!" screamed Willow as she watched Quirrell raise his hand to perform a deadly curse. However luckily by instinct, Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face.

The scream Quirrell let out was haunting, and would follow them both forever. "AAAARGH!"

Willow watched as Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the look of determination on Harry's face as he launched himself at Quirrell. She prayed his plan would work just as darkness consumed her.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off—the pain in Harry's head was building—he couldn't see—he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Willow!"

He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…


	14. End of Term

Waking up Willow let out a groan. Opening her eyes she blinked.

She blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above her, as well as uncle Sevs scowl.

"Good afternoon, Willow," said Dumbledore. Willow stared at him confused, before she suddenly remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir-"

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I—"

"Willow calm yourself," uncles Sevs voice said in his usually monotone droll.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey will have us thrown out." Commented Dumbledore

Willow swallowed and looked around. She realized that she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your... _friends_ ," said Sev, rolling his eyes in distaste thinking about the friends she had made.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it." Dumbledore added, making Willow weakly laugh.

"How long have I been in here?" Willow asked.

"Six days. You're the last of your friends to awaken. But then, you did take the worst of it from what Mr. Potter has told us. They will be most relieved, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger have come round to see you every day, and they have been extremely worried."

"But still sir, the Stone-"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from harry. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were both doing very well on your own, I must say."

Sev snorted at that, rolling his eyes. When he had followed Dumbledore down and seen willow lying motionless on the floor he had feared her dead. If not for Dumbledore he would have finished off Quirrell there and then in his anger.

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" Willow asked

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off Harry. Luckily Severus and McGonagall followed me in and aided in bringing you to the hospital wing."

"Oh..." Willow said, confused but happy that everything turned out okay.

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were," Severus grumbled.

"At least the stone is safe now," Willow said to her uncle.

"Yes the Stone, Well it has been destroyed." Dumbledore said

"Destroyed?" said Willow blankly. "But your friend, Nicolas Flamel doesn't he need the stone to keep you know..."

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of disbelief on Willow's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all—the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Willow lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said willow after a little while, "what happened to Volde- I mean You-Know-Who—"

"Call him Voldemort, Willow. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore said, making Severus still.

"Yes, sir. Well, what happened to him, he's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" Willow asked, trying to remember what happened before she passed out in the chamber.

"No, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, while you and Harry may have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Sighing Willow turned to Sev, and smiled at him. His mouth twitched in response and his eyes softened.

"And sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one?"

"How did Harry get the Stone out of the mirror? It just appeared in his pocket,"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone—find it, but not use it—would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them—but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!"

Willow tried to contain her laugh, and smiled at the mad professor. Standing Dumbledore smiled, "I'll leave you two to speak." He announced.

After he was gone Willow turned to Sev, "so..." she said "how much trouble am I in?"

Sev snorted, "You'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again," he said.

"Was it that bad?"

"I thought you were dead. When I found you down there in that chamber so still and pale- I feared I was to late." He said

Willow paled, "I'm sorry," she said

"Why didn't you come to me, tell me about your fears? Why did you go after the stone alone?" he asked

"i- I'm sorry. But I promised and honestly would you have believed me. If I said the stone was in danger?" she asked

"I would have listened even if I doubted you, you should know that,"

"I do, and I'm sorry. If it helps at least I didn't think it was you after the stone like Harry and Ron."

Sev raised an eyebrow, "they thought it was me?" he said.

"Yes, something to do with you hating them," Willow said, making Sev snort a laugh.

"So... has my father heard..." willow asked making Sev still

"Your father. He is- he is not pleased. But I expect you knew that." Severus said

"He supports him, doesn't he?" Willow said

Severus sighed, and was silent for a moment, "you father- he is a weak man." Severus said

Willow just nodded.

"He visited you, when you were still unconscious. He wanted you moved to St. Muglos but Dumbledore persuaded him to let you stay. He will probably come again, now you're awake."

Willow thought about this and nodded, "it will be worse this summer, wont it?"

"I suspect so," Severus said.

A silence fell between them. After a few moment Madam Pomfrey appeared, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. "your friends are here but I cannt allow them in," she said.

"Just five minutes," Willow pleaded, not wanting Sev to leave as he had a calming presence but longing to see her friends.

"Absolutely not."

"but…"

"Don't argue Willow, You need rest." Sev said,

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey, uncle Sev," Willow said

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only." The nurse said, sending the girl a fond smile. She was happy to see the potions master who was so notoriously closed off acting so human.

Willow smiled when she turned to let her friends in.

"I shall leave you to your friends," Sev said, standing to leave.

Reaching out before he could step away, willow grabbed his hand and pulled on it. Sighing Severus reach out and hugged the girl.

"Willow!" Shouted multiple voices as footsteps rushed into the room.

Sev released Willow.

Smiling Willow pushed at his mind. Curious Sev allowed her in. Willow smiled at his trust, and concentrated on sending him love. Smiling Severus closed his mind off, and nodded at the girl he loved like his own.

The doors to the room flung open, and in rushed, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all stoped running when the saw Sev standing there, making willow roll her eyes.

The twins recovered the fastest, "willow!" they shouted, running to her and engulfing her in a hug and making her groan at the rough treatment.

"Sorry" Fred said, quickly releasing her.

"It's okay, I'm just a little delicate," Willow said, smiling at him.

"You're going to be okay, though right," Harry said, approaching the hospital bed.

"I should be-"

"is it true!" Ron exclaimed before Wills could finish speaking

"What?" Willow asked

"That Quirrell hit you with- you know- the- the Cruciatus curse?" the red head asked, whispering the last part as though he would be cursed himself for saying it.

"He did," Willow said, quietly causing Fred to grab her hand for comfort.

Ron gaped at her.

"Shut up," George said.

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around Wills, so bracing herself she opened her arms to her friend. "Come here Mione," she said. Holding back the cringe of pain when the other girl hugged her.

"You're sure you're okay?" Hermione asked once the hug ended

"Well I'm sore, but I'll be fine," willow said. "A bit tired and achy."

"Do you think you'll be up to coming to the feast tomorrow?" Ron asked, helping himself to a chocolate frog.

"I should be fine, I would leave now but I think Pomfrey would just drag me back," she said

"That's good; the whole school's talking about it, what you and Harry did. You're heroes" said Ron.

Willow laughed, turning to Harry she said, "Did anything happen after I passed out?"

Harry shook his head; It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly. Making everybody whine.

After a good night's sleep, Willow felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," she told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened her many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "But before you leave you have a few visitors."

"Oh, alright then," said Willow, dread filling her as she though who would be visiting. "Who is it?" she asked just as the doors opened.

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Willow, took one look at her, and burst into tears.

"It's—all—my—ruddy—fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died, you n Arry both! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!" he sobbed.

"Hagrid!" said Willow, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Willow bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…" Willow said, hoping to stop the giant man crying.

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Willow anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me a few days off. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead—anyway, got yeh this… found er down in ter village' all 'lone"

Picking up a small box that Willow hadn't noticed Hagrid carefully picked up a tiny black and white speckled kitten.

Willow gasped; "she's beautiful," looking closely Willow noticed it was a kneazle kitten, not a cat.

"Wont I need a license to own her?" she asked, picking up the kitten and letting her curl up on her chest.

"Well er'" Hagrid said, "I 'suppose,"

Willow laughed, "I won't tell if you don't," she said. "What should I name her?"

"I reckon, she looks like a little Shyla," Hagrid said.

Smiling Willow nodded, "Shyla, I like it,"

Hearing a commotion outside, willow smiled at Hagrid. "I think my father is here," she said.

Hagrid nodded in understanding, "I reckon I best be off then," he said

"See you later Hagrid," willow said smiling as he left.

"Was that _man_ here with you?" came a cold voice that made Willows blood freeze.

"He came to see if I was alright father," Willow said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Lucius asked

"I could not tell you," Willow responded, making Lucius's eyes narrow.

Silence fell between them.

Willow could almost pretend she was alone.

"Are you aware of the position you have put me in. How your actions have affected me?"

"I apolog-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPUT ME!" Lucius bellowed, "you are a disgrace. Your actions not only have made me look weak and foolish, as though I cant control my own family but you have also made me appear weak to the greatest wizard to have lived. Your actions have caused shame, and have weakened the position of our lord."

Willow felt her eyes widen but she didn't speak.

"If I had my way I would be taking you hoe now to begin your punishment. But as it is- that fool Dumbledore seems to think you need to stay here. But- let me assure you, that when you return for the summer, I will be educating you in where your loyalties lie. Don't think you can get away with what you have done"

Willow felt the colour drain from her face, "I understand sir."

After her father left willow was restless, but eventually sleep claimed her. Her body giving up to the pain it was in.

The next day, Willow made her way down to the end of year feast alone. She had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, and insisting on giving her one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full by the time she got there. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherins winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Willow got there, Harry stood up and walked to her. At their entrance there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Sending Draco a wave when she saw him staring at her shocked, Willow slipped into a seat between Fred and George- sitting opposite Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at her, noticing that Harry to seemed to be hiding from the attention.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Willow saw that Draco and Blaise smiled but didn't join in their houses obnoxious celebration. Nott, however, seemed to be trying to break the table, banging his goblet on it loudly and screaming. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"…for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fortty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves—they were a hundred points up.

"Third- to Miss Willow Malfoy..." said Dumbledore, making the room go quiet, "for staying loyal to her friends until the very end and her amazing self sacrifice. I award Gryffindor forty points."

"Forth- to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet once again "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

The response was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy two points—exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup..

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Willow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before, so winning those 10 meant even more to him. Willow smiled; still cheering she nudged Harry in the ribs and pointed at Nott, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile Willow recognised. Laughing she caught his eye and winked.

After the feast, the feast the Gryffindor student went back to their common room and celebrated. The twin's practically forcing Willow to celebrate as they created fireworks and produced sweets. It was easily the best evening of Willows life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… she would never, ever forget tonight.

With all of the excitement Willow had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. She scored top marks in all of her subjects, getting full marks in all potions, charms and transfiguration. To her great surprise, both Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the second best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. Willow had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. Probably bribed his way Willow mused. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

Suddenly before, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays

"I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred sadly making Willow laugh.

Deciding to offer him some advice she informed him of something "you know, that the trace on us doesn't show who's doing magic- just that it's being done. So let's say if you live in a house with adults who practice magic..."

The twins were gob smacked, their mouths hanging open. George had appeared mid conversation, and like Fred he was enraptured by what Willow was saying.

"You mean-"

"We can-"

"Use magic."

Willow smiled and nodded at the twins. Fred stared after her as she walked away, a look of awe on hisface.

Soon enough Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

"That's a nice dress," Hermione said as they re-entered the carriage

"Thank you," Wills said smiling. It was true she was wearing a pale green dress with black and white detailing, a dress her mother had picked out as they didn't approve of girls wearing trousers or shorts. "I like your top," she said to Hermione, who had on a cream top with some lace detailing.

Eventually the train ride was over. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "All of you—I'll send you an owl."

"Thank you," said Willow, "but I'm not sure if I will be able to come, father has plans." Willow said, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to see her friends during the summer and not wanting to worry them. Father would never accept them, a muggle born witch and blood traitors, never. Ignoring the look of disappointment on the twins and even Ron's face Willow smiled at them reassuringly. People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. .

"Harry Potter!" squealed and excited young female voice "Look, Mom! I can see—"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them, Willow recognised her from the previous summer.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes thank you," willow said smiling at the woman.

"Oh, it was nothing, dears. I'm glad you liked them," replied Molly.

"Come along Willow."

Willow felt herself go cold, she hadn't seen her father. If she had, she wouldn't have approached the Weasley family. Turning she nodded at her father, noting that he was looking who she was standing with a hate filled glare.

"Yes father," Willow said. Sending small smiles to the friends who were sending her worried glances.

"Lucius!" said Mr. Weasley coolly greeting the other man.

Father scowled and nodded, "Arthur," he replied before looking down at Willow, "come along. We will be leaving," he turned then and stalked through the crowd.

"I have to go" Willow said, before turning and following after her father.. stopping when she heard.

"Hope you have—er—a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Willows father, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Willow said, smiling convincingly at the gathered crowd, she was good at hiding her feelings.

They looked relieved, apart from Fred who was staring at her like he didn't believe her fake smile.

"Bye," she said, as she ran.

Reaching her father she saw Draco standing with their mother off to the side.

"Done ruining your life and reputation?" Lucius said

"Father i-" Draco started but cut off when he looked at him, Willow smiled weakly at her brother in thanks.

"Come along. I will deal with this at home." He said. Grabbing Willow and dissipating with her to the manor.

When they landed Willow wasn't surprised to see they were in the basement. Her father pushed her roughly, making her land on the floor.

"Did you think I would allow your behaviour to go unpunished you foolish child?" he shouted

"You are an embarrassment. A disgrace! You will learn your place and how to properly act. Do I make myself clear!?"

Pulling out his wand Willow saw him pointing it at her. The pain soon consumed her, making his words blur together.

Focusing on all of her happy memories, her friends, Draco and Sev. Willow tried to keep her screams to a minimum.

It would be a long summer.


	15. Sequel

**The squeal is being written & planned so I will start posting soon.**

 **Hope you've enjoy it & please remember to review.**

 **~Annie~**

 **Squeal** **up now- The power of Four- Year 2**

 **read, review ect**


End file.
